Miraculous Spiderman (title will probably change)
by Gecko998
Summary: An American exchange student named Peter Parker is transferred to Marinette's school. At the same time, a spider-superhero appears to protect Paris alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir (A miraculous ladybug Spider-man crossover. Because why not? haha)
1. Chapter 1

_/Forgot to include this when I first wrote it_

 _This story combines the Marvel universe and the Quantic Universe (Miraculous Ladybug). This introductory chapter is going to explain a few things about this alternate universe I created for this story._

 _Firstly, this is set in the Marvel cinematic universe, meaning all the Marvel movies are canon. Ladybug and Chat Noir have never intervened in saving the world because of the same reason why we never heard about Spider-man until Civil War: the Avengers are doing fine without them, and they're only teenagers. I am not planning to introduce any of the other Avengers into the story, although Iron Man may be mentioned a few times. In the Quantic Universe, there are super heroes that exist outside of Paris. (They are introduced in one of the comics.) These heroes include Knightowl, Sparrow, Majestia and Doorman to name a few. These heroes are replaced with various superheroes from the Avengers (you as the reader can decide.). In one of the Season 2 episodes, DarkOwl, the principal of the school was dressing up as Knightowl. Knightowl being replaced by one of the Avengers will change that episode slightly in this AU setting- you as the reader can decide who he was pretending to be. The events of Spider-man Homecoming are also canon in this Universe and may be referenced to in the story._

 _Now that I have properly explained the setting, (please send me a PM if you still have any questions about my horrible explanations) I'm going to explain one other thing. I have never written a bilingual character before, so please forgive me if Peter ever says anything wrong, or unrealistic. However, whenever English is spoken in this story, I will put it in **bold** so that it is easy to spot and so you can understand the characters are speaking English (they're in Paris so obviously they speak French the rest of the time)._

 _Also for the sake of the story Peter takes French classes at school instead of Spanish._

 _If I ever write something that does not make sense or write something that a bilingual person would never say, please do tell me so I can do my best to correct it._

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy my story ;u;

* * *

Marinette was almost late for school again. _Almost. Again._ It wasn't _really_ her fault. Her phone alarm didn't go off. Again.

" _Marinette!_ Get up you're going to be late for school!" Tiki had exclaimed, waking her up as best as she could.

Marinette had almost broken her record for getting ready quickly in the morning. Almost.

"Girl, you really need to get a reliable alarm to wake you up in the morning. Actually, _I'm_ going to be that alarm. I'll call you at the same time every day to make sure you've woken up and are getting ready for school. How does that sound?" Alya told Marinette, grinning.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be _really_ reliable Alya." Marinette joked.

"Hey! I am the creator of the LadyBlog, I post _every_ day. At the same time. How is that not reliable? I'm more reliable than you are, you always change the date and the time of everything, and really last minute. And how many excuses do you have for leaving class again?" Alya teased with mock offence in her voice.

"Alright! I get it!" Marinette laughed, "You're more reliable than I am!"

"You always seem to disappear _especially_ when there is an Akuma attack..." Alya continued, narrowing her eyes. "It would almost seem like you're... Ladybug?"

Marinette froze. "N-No! I-I'm not Ladybug!"

Alya immediately dropped her serious face. "Of course I know you're not Ladybug!" She laughed, "I've seen you two in the same room before. And besides, Ladybug told me herself that she's thousands of years old. And you don't look a day over 100." Alya teased.

"Thanks." Marinette replied, the fear disappearing in an instant. _When did she see saw me and Ladybug in the same room?_ Marinette thought.

"Alya, chill dude, Miss Bustier hasn't even gotten here yet. So even if Marinette was late, our teacher would probably have been later. It's been 10 minutes since the bell went." Nino said, turning around. Adrien turned around too.

"True. Where on earth is our teacher? And also, Nino, why are you listening to our conversation?" Alya asked Nino.

Adrien grinned "You guys were talking pretty loud-"

"And besides, as soon as you guys mentioned Ladybug, Adrien was listening, weren't you?" Nino interrupted, and Adrien scowled at him.

Alya stifled a laugh, and Marinette blushed. Did _Adrien_ have a crush on Ladybug- _her?_ She brushed the thought aside as the teacher _finally_ walked in, followed by a tall boy who walked in nervously.

"Good morning class!" Miss Bustier grinned, "You all remember how we asked you all if any of you wanted to go to America as an exchange student? Well in the meantime, we had students from America coming to our school for a few weeks." The teacher stepped aside, letting him introduce himself.

"Uh. Hi. I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He grinned nervously, lifting up his right hand to wave slightly. His short brown hair was combed over to the side and a backpack was strewn over his shoulder. "I'm from America. Uh, obviously, and uh my French may be not good all the time, I mean, my French might not be great all the time, so if I make any mistakes, don't get mad at me." He rubbed his hands together nervously, his gaze drifting from person to person in the classroom. His gaze landed on Marinette, and they made eye-contact briefly. Marinette glanced down at her desk, her face growing hot.

Miss Bustier clapped her hands together briefly. "Okay, Peter, why don't you sit in Ivan's row, behind Marinette and Alya? Ivan went to America with the other exchange students from other classes so his seat is free."

Peter walked up the steps and sat down behind Marinette. She could hear him fidgeting behind her.

Meanwhile, the teacher was fidgetting through things on her desk. She stopped searching and clapped her hands together briefly. "Sorry class, I just have to go grab something from another room, I'll be back in about five minutes." Miss Bustier said, walking out of the room. As soon as she closed the door behind her, the class broke into chatter.

"Hey, uh I-I'm Peter." A voice said from behind Marinette. Marinetter and Alya turned around to see Peter leaning over the desk, his hand outstretched towards them. "Uh I mean," He drew his hand backwards. "you already know my name as I just told you it but what I meant was, nice meet you to. Uh, _nice to meet you._ Well-"

"Nice to meet you too, Peter, I'm Alya." Alya grinned, reaching out and shaking his half outstretched hand.

Peter turned towards Marinette, "So that makes you Margarette? Oops, no that's not right, forgive me," Peter muttered something under his breath in another language- presumably English. "What was your name again?"

"Marinette, my name's Marinette." She smiled, hesitantly shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you _Marinette._ Did I say that right? I think I said it right." Peter grinned.

"I'm Nino, and this other kid next to me in the front row is Adrien." Nino interrupted, reaching between Marinette and Alya to shake Peter's hand.

"Hi Nino, hi Adrien." Peter smiled, "So many names.."

Adrien waved from the front row, "Hello Peter."

"And I'm Nathaniel." Nathaniel said from behind Peter, and Peter turned around in surprise.

"Sorry Nathaniel! I forgot I wasn't in the back row." Peter apologised as the teacher walked in through the door holding a few books and a folder.

"Okay class, I'm back!" Miss Bustier said as she came through the door. "We can finally start!"

Everyone turned back to the front as Miss Bustier began to finally teach the class.


	2. Chapter 2

It was during Ms. Mendeleiev's science class that an Akuma attacked.

With a loud crash, a large branch was thrown through the window, barely missing Ms. Mendeleiev. She jumped backwards, turning towards the window. Outside in the streets was a _dragon-_ tearing up trees and flipping cars. _It must be an Akuma!_ Marinette thought, slinging her purse over her shoulder and preparing to leave.

A voice was heard over the loud speakers, and everyone started to pack their things, as they knew where to go. "Akuma Alert. Everyone please find a safe place to shelter while Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of the Akuma."

Marinette stood up, and Alya followed pulling out her phone. Her eyes brimmed with excitement. Marinette smiled, Alya would be anywhere that _wasn't_ safe, trying to catch a glimpse of the Akuma or of Ladybug or Chat Noir so that she could film them and upload it to her blog. Despite the small amount of fear everyone in the room felt, there was a buzz of excitement floating around as everyone anticipated what was going to happen next.

The only one who _didn't_ know what was going on was Peter. He followed behind the rest of the students as they filed out of the room with a confused look on his face. "What is going on?" He asked Nino.

"It's an Akuma attack."

"A what?"

"An Akuma. Someone has been Akumatized and-"

"Someone has been turned into a super-villain by the evil _Hawkmoth!_ " Alya interrupted dramatically, and Marinette smiled at Peter's confused look.

"A _super-villain?"_ Peter echoed.

"Yeah. A super-villain. But that's not why Alya pulled out her phone to film. We have our two super- _heroes_ that will save the day- Ladybug and Chat Noir." Nino grinned as they walked down the stairs to the ground floor of the school.

"France has super-heroes?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Yes, well really it's only Paris that has the super-heroes." Nino replied, "don't you have super-heroes in America? Didn't they call themselves the Avengers or somethin'? Ya know, Iron Man and Captain America?"

"Uh, well, yeah. I guess. How come I've never heard about Ladybug or Chat Noir?"

Nino shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe you could ask them yourselves."

"You think I'm just going to run into one of them?" Peter asked.

"Probably not, but Alya might, you can tag along with her." Nino responded.

"Huh?"

"I'm going _after_ the Akuma. I need to catch it on video so I can post it on my Ladyblog, and if I'm lucky, I can see Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Alya responded, excitement painting her voice. "You can come with me if you want."

"Sure!" Peter grinned, "but I wont be able to stay for too long, I have to figure out where Chloe Bourgeois lives- that's who I'm staying with. Do you know her?"

Nino smiled sympathetically, "Yeah, we know her. Good luck dude." He said, patting a confused Peter on the back.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later. I should get home- my parents will be wondering where I am." Marinette interrupted, waving goodbye as they exited the school.

"I'll have to go too." Adrien said, motioning to the limo parked outside of the school. " _Dad wants me home."_ He rolled his eyes with a smile and waved goodbye to them as well.

/*\\*/*\

Marinette double checked that she wasn't followed into the empty building, before opening the small purse by her side. Her magical kwami friend flew up to greet her, with what seemed like a wide-eyed grin on her face.

"Hey Tikki. Ready to transform?" Marinette whispered, clenching her fist with a smile on her face.

"What are you waiting for, Marinette?" The Kwami responded, and Marinette nodded.

"Tiki, spots on!" Marinette exclaimed with another whisper, and a flash of light engulfed the dark room.

/*\\*/*\

It really _did_ look like a dragon. -Or whatever you'd think a dragon would look like. A long neck ended in a reptilian-looking head, and large green scales adorned its muscular body and giant webbed wings were folded behind its back. It's eyes blazed with anger, reflecting the fiery inferno flowing from its mouth. The tail of the giant lizard was sharpened to a point and sharpened claws raked down the sides of buildings. Apart from the stereotypical aspects of the dragon, there was one thing unusual about the beast- the body of the lizard was covered in chains of different sizes and materials, one of these chains presumably holding the Akuma.

A small thump of feet announced the arrival of her partner, Chat Noir. Marinette, (currently Ladybug,) turned to see him grinning- not exactly the emotion you would presume he would have at that moment.

"Hello Chat Noir," Ladybug nodded, acknowledging his presence. "you decided to turn up?"

"Oh you know," Chat Noir responded, waving his hand vaguely. "I got caught up with a few things."

Marinette raised her eyebrows and returned her calculating gaze to the giant dragon tearing up Paris with explosions of fire and smoke.

"Did you figure out where the Akuma is?" Chat Noir asked.

"I'm thinking it's in one of the many chains wrapped around it." Marinette responded.

"That's what I thought too, there's too many to destroy each of them. We need to figure out which one to break. But how do we figure out which one?"

"I don't know, Captain Obvious, how do we figure it out?" Marinette responded curtly, glancing at her partner briefly.

"Hey, I was just asking a question, you're the one who is smarter than me! (Or so I've been told.)" Chat Noir snorted, holding his hands up in surrender. "Well," He grinned, "we might as well just break them all until a butterfly pops out."

"Chat, no-" As she was trying to stop him, he leapt of the roof, heading towards the dragon.

She heard a faint yell of "Cataclysm!" Coming from the blond haired superhero and Marinette saw him strike one of the chains. It instantly crumbled into a black ash, but no Akuma came out. He chose the wrong one.

"Chat Noir!" She hissed as he landed back on the roof, a guilty look on his face, "There's at least another 10 chains, why did you do that?"

"I dunno, I thought I'd get lucky?" He grinned, and he looked down at his hand as his ring began to beep- five minutes until he de-transformed.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You might as well go de-transform now. It'll probably take me awhile to come up with a plan, and I'm assuming that plan will involve your Cataclysm."

Chat Noir nodded quietly and leapt off the building, ducking into an alleyway out of Marinette's sight.

Marinette returned her gaze to the absolutely _terrifying_ dragon causing an uproar in the city in front of her. The giant lizard wasn't actively seeking out Ladybug or Chat Noir and was presumably ignoring the orders of Hawk Moth.

She heard a thump of feet landing on the roof behind her. _Chat Noir is back already?_ She thought, turning around. "Chat Noir! You certainty didn't take your time today-"

It wasn't Chat Noir standing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're definitely not Chat Noir." Marinette took a step back.

"What gave it away?" Responded an accented voice. "Is it the suit?!"

"For starters, red isn't his colour." Marinette replied warily. The person who was definitely-not-Chat-Noir wore a red suit that covered his entire body. Thin dark lines were scrawled along him resembling a spider's web. Parts of his suit were highlighted with blues and golds and a symbol resembling a spider was on his chest, it's legs extending over his shoulders.

"Really?" He replied, "Red is quite a great colour, I think. You're wearing it. You've got good taste!" The white eyes on his mask narrowed and shrunk as he spoke- The suit also stretched over his face, the only thing portraying emotion was the two white eyes that would narrow into slits every so often. The whole suit had a metallic look to it, as if it were made of some sort of metal rather than the spandex-latex material of Ladybug and Chat Noir's suits, but unlike a suit of armour he seemed to be able to move as freely as Marinette could in her own suit.

"I'm sure I do." Marinette replied. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Me?! I'm Spider-man!" He exclaimed. "You've never heard of me?"

Marinette formed a small 'o' with her mouth. "Oh. You're that superhero. From America. The one in all the YouTube videos?"

"Yeah! So you do know me!" He stuck his thumb up and placed it on his chest as if pointing to himself. "So you're Ladybug?" Spider-man asked.

"That is correct. You know who _I_ am?" Marinette responded.

"Yeah! Of course. Everyone knows who Ladybug is!" Marinette could almost hear him grinning. "Especially when you have such great taste!" Somehow during their meaningless chatter, he had made his way over to Marinette and was now nudging her arm with his elbow. _Is he_ flirting _with me?_ Marinette thought. _Well, it wouldn't be much of a change from Chat Noir._ She mused.

She also, during their meaningless chatter, hadn't noticed the _dragon (_ yes, the dragon was not forgotten) making its way over to her. She also didn't notice the car that was thrown towards them.

"Ladybug! Look out!" She was knocked to the ground by Chat Noir- who had finally reappeared, and she saw Spider-man catch the car with little effort before dropping it onto the road next to the building they were on.

"Thanks Chat Noir." She said as she got to her feet, "I didn't see that coming."

"I noticed. It seemed you were distracted." Chat Noir narrowed his eyes. "Is this another one of your superhero friends? Like Rena Rouge?"

"I have no idea who Rena Rouge is." Spider-man offered, "and I just met your friend here, so I think the answer is no. But I'd like to be friends!" He held his hand out to Chat Noir, and Marinette could hear the grin in his accented voice again. "I'm Spider-man. I presume you're Chat Noir?"

At the mention of Spider-man, Chat Noir's expression changed from jealous suspicion to amusement. "Oh," He laughed, "You're the one in the YouTube videos." They shook hands, the tension in the air disappearing.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air. "Lucky Charm!" she yelled, receiving a very, _very_ long chain.

Ladybug turned her attention back to the dragon who was currently smashing every house around it. As she looked over the chains on the dragon and in her hands again, an idea formed in her mind. "Chat Noir?" She asked, "Do you know if Cataclysm affects all of one material if it's touching?"

"Huh?" Chat Noir echoed.

"If all the chains on the dragon are touching one another and you use Cataclysm do you think they will all be affected by Cataclysm?"

"I think so," Chat Noir nodded.

"Okay," Marinette said, the plan becoming more clear. "Chat Noir. Can you go and connect all the chains on the dragon with these." She held up the chains in her hands and Chat Noir nodded with a grin.

"And me?" Spider-man asked from behind Marinette.

"I didn't forget you. Marinette said. "You can shoot webs, right? Can you use that the secure the dragon and keep it relatively still?"

"Okay." He nodded.

"I'm going to go and de-transform as it's going to take us longer than five minutes." Marinette said, preparing to jump off the building to hide.

"De-transform?" Spider-man echoed.

"Don't you have a miraculous?" Chat Noir asked.

"No. What is that?" He responded.

"It's what we get our powers from." Chat Noir explained. "Apart from strength and speed, Ladybug and I also get a special power, but when we use it we have five minutes until we de-transform."

"Oh, okay." Spider-man responded, "I was just bitten by a radio-active spider. I don't have a special anything. I mean, I don't have anything special."

Marinette handed the chains off to Chat Noir. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said, waving to both of them. She watched them both go towards the dragon and she leapt off the building, ducking into an alleyway as she de-transformed.

/*\\*/*\

By the time Marinette made it back to the dragon, Chat Noir and Spider-man were sitting on top, enjoying a conversation together. Marinette laughed as she saw the dragon lying on the ground, looking very much defeated. Webs were in placed along it's legs and tail, and also along its snout to keep the jaws closed. Chat Noir and Spider-man were waiting patiently, and Chat Noir had finished his job of linking all the chains together. It was an amusing sight.

"Hey guys." She said as she landed on the dragon. The 'ground' moved slightly beneath her feet.

"The webs probably aren't going to hold for too long." Spider-man said as he and Chat Noir got to their feet.

"Okay." Marinette responded. "Chat Noir, use your Cataclysm now."

Chat Noir nodded. "Cataclysm!" He yelled, placing his hand on one of the decorative chains on the dragon. The chain crumbled beneath his hand, the corroded blackness spreading along the chain until it reached the chains that Marinette had received, and-

"It's working!" Exclaimed Spider-man, his voice growing high-pitched and giddy like a child. As all the chains were now connected, they all disappeared, crumbling to ash. However, no Akuma was in sight.

Marinette heard a _clink_ of something landing on the ground and her eyes were drawn to a large gem near the dragon.

Spider-man, presumably following her gaze, was already ahead of her. He pressed the middle fingers to a button on his palm, and shot out a web, snagging the gem and bringing it closer. He put it on the 'ground', smashing it with his foot and the Akuma fluttered out.

Marinette captured the Akuma with her yo-yo and released it. A white butterfly flew out and Spider-man watched it leave.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette yelled, throwing her yo-yo in the air. The damage caused by the dragon was immediately undone, and the dragon disappeared. However they didn't see who- or what, was Akumatised as they disappeared. Marinette, Chat Noir and Spider-man all landed on the ground and people began to emerge from their buildings, all starting to cheer at the success of the superheroes.

"I should go now." Chat Noir grinned, gesturing to his ring. "See you later!" He leapt away, jumping onto a nearby building and making his way into the distance.

Spider-man began to answer questions shot at him by the curious crowd and Marinette decided to leave as well, waving a brief goodbye to her new friend and heading towards her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette made her way home as quick as she could- her parents would be wondering where she was and it was already almost dark.

She entered through the front door of the bakery. Her mum was nowhere in sight- presumably upstairs, while her father seemed to be closing up. He glanced up to see Marinette entering through the door and he rushed forward to hug her.

"You're back!" He exclaimed. "We heard from the school that there was an Akuma attack and you were all sent home. Where have you been?"

"I'm fine." Marinette grinned, "Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of it." She released herself from the hug. "I had to hide in a building because the Dragon was blocking the way home."

She walked up the stairs to the living room. "Hi mum!" She said as her mum sat in front of the TV, presumably watching the news covering the latest Akuma attack.

Her mum turned around in surprise. "Marinette! You're back!" She exclaimed. "Alya dropped by with a boy earlier, but you weren't here."

"Nino?" Marinette asked.

"No, no." Her mum furrowed her brow, trying to remember his name. "What was his name? It started with a 'P' I think-"

"Peter?" Marinette interrupted.

"Ah yes! His name was Peter! He's one of the exchange students right? I think Alya said you met him today in class, right? He dropped of some suitcases because he couldn't leave them at school. He hasn't been to where he is staying yet, so I assume that's why he hasn't left his things there. He should be back soon to get the suitcases."

"Okay!" Marinette smiled, giving her mum a thumbs up. She turned to climb another set of stairs- the stairs that lead to her room. She lifted the trapdoor as she got to the top of the stairs and she entered her room.

Marinette glanced around the room, opening her purse. Tikki flew out and hovered next to her face, following Marinette as she sat down at the desk where her computer was.

"Tikki, what did you think of that Spider-man guy?" She asked her Kwami friend.

"He doesn't _seem_ to be an Akumatised villain pretending to be a superhero, like Volpina was." Tikki offered.

"Agreed." Marinette grinned, booting up her computer and opening Alya's blog. She looked at the most recent posts. However, it seemed Alya hadn't posted anything related to the new Superhero that had appeared.

"Try searching the whole internet for Spider-man." Tikki suggested.

Marinette nodded.

She didn't find anything about who he was, or where he got his powers. In spite of this, Marinette _did_ find a few theories floating around. They were mostly pretty bad theories, the majority of them claiming that a friend of theirs was Spider-man or people claiming that they _were_ Spider-man. (It was nothing different to the theories about Ladybug and Chat Noir.) One theory caught her eye however. It showed how on multiple occasions Spider-man and Iron Man (aka Tony Stark) had been spotted together. The theory then suggested that Spider-man was Iron Man's adopted _son,_ or even his biological son. While Marinette did not believe the theory at all, she found it notable that Spider-man _knew_ Iron Man. _That actually makes some sense._ Marinette thought. _Spider-man's suit looked like it was made of metal. Tony Stark probably made it for him._

She also found out that Spider-man was mostly sighted in New York. Specifically, Queens.

There was a subtle noise as her mum opened the trapdoor behind her.

"Hi Marinette." Her mum said, as Marinette turned around. Tikki flew behind her, hiding from the view of her mum.

"Did you need something?" Marinette asked, "Is Peter here to get his stuff?"

"No, no." Her mum said, waving her hand dismissively. "We just wanted to let you know that we offered to let one of the exchange students stay with us. It was really last minute, so that's why we couldn't tell you earlier. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Marinette grinned, "It would be cool to have someone staying with us for awhile."

Her mum smiled, "That's good to hear. She'll come here after school tomorrow, and if you don't meet her during school you'll meet her then."

"Cool. Thanks!" Marinette grinned again, turning back to the computer.

Her mum went back down the stairs and the trapdoor closed with a _thunk._ Tikki flew out from her hiding place and they continued to look for information on the internet. Her mother was gone for a few minutes before coming back up.

"Marinette, your friend is here." She said, opening up the trapdoor slightly before closing it again.

"Okay." Marinette responded as she turned off her computer and Tikki flew into her purse to hide.

Marinette climbed down the stairs to the living room. Her mum handed her one of Peter's suitcases and helped her take the other one down to the bakery entrance where Peter was waiting.

"Hey Peter!" Marinette grinned, handing him his suitcase. "Sorry for not being here earlier."

"Oh, hey... Marinette!" Peter replied. (saying her name slowly to make sure he didn't make a mistake.) "Thanks for letting me keep my things here."

"No problem." Marinette smiled, "Do you still need someone to show you where Chloe lives?"

"Yes, t-thank you," Peter responded, his face reddening slightly. He brushed a strand of hair from his face, but didn't notice how messy _all_ his hair looked. _He must have been chasing after the Akuma with Alya._ Marinette mused.

"Well, let's go then. Don't want it to get any darker." Marinette said, taking the other suitcase from her mother's hands.

/*\\*/*\

They walked in silence for a few minutes. A small degree of awkward tension hung in the air between them.

Marinette finally broke the silence. "So, where are you from, Peter? I mean like, where in America?"

"Oh, uh, I'm from Queens." He responded. "It's in New York."

"Oh, really?!" Marinette glanced sideways at Peter. "So you've heard of that Spider-man guy, right?"

"Yeah, I- I've heard of Spider-man." Peter replied, sounding a bit caught off-guard. "I actually, well, I've actually uh, met him before."

Marinette stoped and turned to face Peter. "You- you've _met_ Spider-man?"

"Y-yeah." Even in the dim light, Marinette noticed Peter's face flush red briefly. "I have this uh, internship thing with Tony Stark. He was there once and I met him. I didn't see who was under the mask or anything, but uh, yeah."

"That's, actually really cool!" Marinette grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly at her touch. "I mean, I've met Ladybug and Chat Noir- most of our class has. But they're not _big_ super heroes like Iron Man or Spider-man, and you've met them both!"

"Thanks. Not many people believe me." Peter replied, smiling slightly.

/*\\*/*\

They walked up to the entrance of _Le Grand Paris_ , the place where Peter was staying- where Chloe lived.

"Just so you know," Marinette said, turning to Peter. "Chloe might say bad things about people in our class, specifically me. Don't believe any of it. She's just being Chloe."

"Okay, I'll keep mind that." Peter responded. He paused, realising he made a mistake, his face flushed as he rushed to correct himself, "I mean-"

"It's okay Peter, I understood what you meant." Marinette interrupted, smiling slightly in amusement.

Chloe noticed them waiting out side and she rushed to the doors, opening them. "Peter? Right?" She asked, taking his second suitcase from Marinette's hand. She looked at Marinette and frowned slightly.

"Yeah." Peter nodded, "I Think I saw you in class this morning, right?"

"That's right." Chloe said. "Come on in. I'm assuming you haven't eaten yet." She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Peter barely had time to turn and thank Marinette before the door closed in her face. _Yep. That's Chloe._ She mused, turning around and walking back home.

* * *

Thanks for the support everyone!  
If you are at least slightly enjoying this story please do comment! Every comment is encouraging and I refresh the page like 15 times a day to check for comments ;u;

Any/all constructive criticism is appreciated (even if you just point out some grammar mistakes.) I have already edited a few bits after some people's suggestions :0


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette woke up the following day to a phone call from Alya.

"Dude! Have you woken up yet? School? Remember?" Somehow the phone answered itself?

Marinette jolted awake. She picked up the phone. "Alya?! Oh no! My alarm didn't go off. How late is it?"

" _Chilax girl._ " Alya responded. "It's only five minutes after the time your alarm is supposed to go off."

"How do you know what time my alarm goes off?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Alya mused. "Now hurry up and get ready for school!"

/*\\*/*\

At lunch Alya was telling the story of her encounter with the Akuma from yesterday. Peter was listening intently even though he had been there too.

"The dragon was _huge!"_ Peter interrupted as Alya was describing the giant green lizard. She shot him a brief, annoyed, look before continuing.

"Anyway, as I was saying. The dragon never said a word or anything, and it didn't seem to be seeking out Ladybug or Chat Noir's Miraculousess. So it seems Hawkmoth made a mistake again." She mused.

"It seemed like its only goal was to tear up the city." Peter added excitedly.

"And so, the dragon had all these chains all over it. Probably decorative?" Alya continued. "And then suddenly Chat Noir appeared and used his Cataclysm on one of the chains. However, it disappeared and nothing happened."

"Then we saw him land on the roof of a building and we saw him talking to Ladybug, but Alya didn't get a good picture. And then-"

"And then _this guy,"_ Alya said, pointing her finger at Peter, "pushes me out onto the road suddenly. I was about to ask him _what on earth_ he did that for, but a _huge_ piece of a building crashed onto the ground. Right where we were standing!"

"It was nothing, really." Peter breathed, flushing a shade of red. "I just heard some rumbling and saw the building didn't look very secure."

"Nononono." Alya rambled. "I didn't hear _anything._ And I pay _close_ attention to my surroundings. There was _nothing_ happening. You gotta have some sort of sixth sense or something."

Peter scratched his head, laughing quietly. Marinette noticed someone walking up behind Peter.

"Oi Loser!" Her voice had an American accent, similar to Peter's, but not as distinct.

Peter turned around surprised. He said something in English, and she responded, an amused look on her face.

" **Michelle?! What are you doing here?** "

" **There were some last minute changes. I put my hand up to go. Because why not?** "

" **I'm assuming one of those changes was how Ned couldn't come anymore right? He said it had something to do with a family issue.** "

" **Yep. Also, Flash put his hand up to come as well. So he's here too.** "

" **Really? You mean I still can't get away from him?** "

"Hey, French please?" Alya said, interrupting their conversation. "We don't speak English."

"Oops, sorry." Peter apologised. "This is Michelle, she goes to my school-"

"They know that, idiot. Let me introduce myself thanks." She glanced towards Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien. "I'm. Michelle." She said bluntly, a hint of a smile on her face. Michelle's skin was dark, but not as dark as Alya's, and her brown curly hair was tied back behind her head except for a fringe that covered half of her face. She wore a dark jacket over the shirt she was wearing and a backpack was slung over her shoulder.

"I'm Alya." Alya said, "This is Nino and this is Adrein."

"And I'm Marinette." Marinette added.

Michelle glanced at Marinette. "Marinette huh? I think I'm staying with you? (Unless there's more than one Marinette in this school...)"

"I'm assuming so." Marinette responded.

"A horrible choice really. You should have stayed with _me._ We have _countless_ five star rooms that you could stay in. Definitely better than whatever _floor_ you'll sleep on at Marinette's house. Do you even own a bed Marinette?"

"Yes. Chloe." Marinette turned around with a sigh. Chloe stood behind her. A smug smirk on her face. Sabrina stood next to her, attempting to copy Chloe's face (but not succeeding in so) and a boy stood on the other side of Chloe. Like Michelle, he also had semi-dark skin and dark hair. His glare was directed at Peter, however.

" _Parker._ " He said, his voice dripping with venom. "You chose some _really_ lame people to make friends with. Don't you even have the decency to hang out with the person who is giving you a place to stay?"

"Go away, Flash. Please." Peter pleaded.

Chloe laughed. "Listen to him. You were right. There's no way he could have gotten an internship with Tony Stark."

"Hey. Cut it out Chloe." Adrien said, walking up to her. His face was set into a frown, "You're being unnecessarily rude today. I thought you were better than this."

Chloe's expression changed immediately. "Sorry Marinette, and sorry, Peter." She apologised quickly, although it didn't sound like she meant it.

Michelle glared at Flash. "I think _you're_ being unnecessarily rude as well." She snorted. And he glared back at her, before walking away with Chloe and Sabrina.

Marinette turned to Michelle. "Sorry Michelle," She apologised. "Sometimes Chloe decides that her goal for the day is to make fun of me in any way possible. And it seems anyone associated with me is going to get a similar treatment."

Michelle shooshed her, "Don't worry, it's all good. Flash is always rude to Peter. I think he's just jealous of his _internship._ "

Alya interrupted them all. "Guys. You didn't let me finish my recap of yesterday's events."

"Go ahead." Nino grinned, and Alya launched back into exposition.

"So after Peter here decided to play hero and save me, he had to leave. He had to go get his stuff, ya know." Alya grinned, "And a few minutes later, I saw this- person like, _swing past._ I was so confused, I was trying to figure out who it could be when I realised it was _Spider-man._ You know, from the Youtube Videos?!"

Michelle looked up from her book. "Spider-man was in _Paris_ yesterday? Like, _here?_ "

"Yeah! Isn't that cool! He's actually from around where you guys live, right?!"

"Yep." Michelle responded, looking back down at her book, seemingly uninterested.

"And then-"

The bell chimed, interrupting Alya, -lunch was over.

/*\\*/*\

Michelle walked home with Marinette, seeing as she was staying at her home..

"So, you're friends with Peter?" Marinette asked, sitting on her bed. Her parents had set up another bed for Michelle which she sat on as well.

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that." Michelle answered. "We're both on the Decathlon team. I-I'm actually the captain."

"Really? That's so cool!" Marinette grinned.

"Thanks." Michelle thanked. She got off her bed and took out her book from her bag. She opened up the book, but continued the conversation. "So Peter, huh?"

"W-what about him?" Marinette echoed.

"You talk about him a lot." Michelle said, looking up from her book with a hint of a smile on her face.

"What?! No I don't!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yeah. I guess you talk about Adrien more." Michelle held her gaze with Marinette's until Marinette looked away.

"What do you know? You've only known me for a day."

"I'm observant." Michelle told her. "Besides, Alya said a few things."

Marinette's face grew hot and she sighed.

Michelle snorted, "And on that subject. If you're hiding a big secret. Please at least attempt to hide it. You have no idea what I've found lying around in people's rooms. Or the way they act- sometimes they're basically telling me they're hiding something and exactly what it is."

"I'll have to double check, but I'm certain I'm not leaving anything lying around. Unless you count my diary. Don't touch my diary Michelle!" Marinette joked.

"No need. I already know your secret Marinette." Michelle snorted.

"What?" Marinette froze.

"Your crush. Remember?" Michelle said, not looking up from her book.

"Oh, yeah." Marinette responded

"And by the way, my friends call me MJ."

"Am I your friend?" Marinette asked.

"Duh. Why else would I have told you that?"

"Oh, right." Marinette laughed.

/*\\*/*\


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette knew a bit of English. (After all, she chose to learn English at school) She didn't know a lot of English, but she knew more than some of her classmates. (For example, Chloe.) However, the exchange students were obviously fluent in English. The teacher had banned them from answering any of the questions unless they were called upon. This didn't stop Peter from whispering the answers to Marinette.

"How does one say, 'I like to go to the beach.' In English?" The teacher asked, glancing towards Marinette and pointing at her.

"Uhh." Marinette drawled. _Come on, you know how to say this, it's easy!_

"' **I like to go to the beach.** '" Peter's hushed whisper said from behind her.

" **'I like to go to the beach.** '" Marinette answered. The teacher nodded and Marinette turned to thank Peter as the teacher turned her back.

"Thanks."

" **No problem.** " Peter responded in English with a grin.

The bell chimed, signalling the end of the period and the start of lunch.

Marinette grabbed her things, placing them in her bag. The students filed out of the classroom.

"Hey uh," Peter fell in beside Marinette as they walked to where they were eating lunch. "You know, if you're still struggling with English, I could help you out a bit after school?" He offered.

Marinette thought for a second before shaking her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll ask MJ instead, seeing as she is staying with me. I hope you don't mind though, it's still a good idea."

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but Chloe interrupted him.

"Peter! You can tutor me, you know. Since Marinette is _obviously_ missing out on how amazing you are at English. Plus you're already staying at my place." Chloe slid an arm around Peter's shoulders and he flinched.

 _What's with the sudden change?_ Marinette thought, _yesterday she was mocking him alongside that Flash kid and today..._

"Uh. O-okay Chloe." Peter responded.

"I knew you'd accept. No one can resist moi." Chloe said, pulling him into a hug.

Peter carefully pushed her away, following Marinette to where they would sit to eat.

/*\\*/*\

"Hey, MJ?" Marinette asked Michelle, "do you think you could help me out with my English after school?"

Michelle nodded. "Sure, I don't have much else to do, plus I'm staying at your place anyway."

"Thanks." Marinette smiled, returning to her lunch.

/*\\*/*\

Chloe didn't seem to like Michelle very much. It was apparently mostly because a) Michelle was friends with Marinette and b) because Michelle was already close to Peter. (Chloe had suddenly made it her mission to become as close to him as possible.) Because of this, she was constantly throwing insults towards her as well as Marinette.

Michelle never seemed to be effected by any of Chloe's insults. She would just raise her eyebrows and look at Chloe until the blonde haired girl looked away. She was never effected, that was, until something Chloe said made her snap.

"So Michelle," Chloe said from behind them. "Have you met my new boyfriend yet?"

Adrien, Alya, Marinette, Nino and Michelle all turned around to look at Chloe with eyebrows raised.

"No. I do not believe I have met this friend of yours Chloe." Michelle responded dryly. "Who is it?"

"It's Peter, of course." Chloe answered, tossing her head abruptly to the side.

 _Peter?_ Marinette thought. _She has to be lying.._

The whole group turned their gaze towards the other side of the hall where Peter was exiting the bathroom and and walking towards them, confused as to why they were all starring at him.

"Peter?" Michelle echoed, her shoulders tensing.

"Yes." Chloe replied smugly. "Didn't you hear me?" She put her arm on the table and leaned on it, observing Michelle's reaction.

"You are lying." Michelle responded, almost spitting out the words.

"No." Chloe replied, realising she'd finally hit a nerve. "Why would I lie about this? You know how he's staying with me. We were watching a movie in my room, i let him pick the movie of course. It was a terribly boring movie though. But when it was finished I asked him to be my boyfriend." Chloe stopped leaning on the table. "And he said yes."

 _She's lying._ Marinette thought. She glanced over at Alya who had a sceptical eyebrow raised.

"Nah. You're lying." Alya said.

"No. You can ask him when he gets over here. He's even going to tutor me today and you know how that always ends."

Michelle snorted, standing up to talk to Peter as he neared their table.

"Peter." Michelle said,

"Huh?"

"Did Chloe ask you out?" Michelle asked him.

"N- well, uh- yeah but-"

Chloe cut him off. "See?" She slid an arm around her shoulders like she did earlier, and Peter stood there, confused and looking slightly uncomfortable.

Michelle snorted and opened her book, seemingly irritated.

Alya narrowed her eyes. "Did you just come over here to brag Chloe? Seriously?"

Chloe hesitated, and Michelle closed her book, standing up and walking away.

Peter looked at Alya. "Why is Michelle mad?"

Alya raised an eyebrow. "I'm not particularly impressed either. Why are you dating Chloe?"

"What?!" Peter exclaimed, glancing at Chloe. "This is why you've been like this today? I said no last night, Chloe. Didn't you get that?"

Chloe laughed. "You were obviously mistaken. No one can turn _me_ down. Besides, I have achieved my goal."

A purple butterfly fluttered past.

Marinette gasped. "An Akuma!" She frowned. "Chloe! You're going to get Michelle Akumatised!"

"Should I care?"

Alya ran towards the bathroom- where Michelle had headed. Marinette followed behind her, hoping she'd be able to calm Michelle down.

They burst into the bathroom, seeing Michelle leaning against the wall, reading her book. The Akuma fluttered around her and Michelle's face was masked in amusement. However when she saw Marinette and Alya, she frowned, looking back down at the book in her hands. The butterfly landed on her book and Michelle froze, her eyes glazing over.


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle stared into space, her eyes glazed over and a frown on her face. She muttered quietly as if talking to someone.

"MJ!" Marinette exclaimed, "Fight it! Don't listen to Hawkmoth!"

Michelle looked up at them. "I'm not MJ." She closed her book and a dark mist surrounded her, coming from the book. "I'm the Observer!"

Marinette pulled Alya backwards as she got out her phone and began to record.

"Let's see how this works." Michelle - the Observer said as she stepped out of the clearing mist. Her dark hair was tied back behind her head and in place of her casual clothes was a dark suit with a gleaming purple eye on her chest.

"Keep your eyes on the eye." Observer said, clutching her book with a grin. The cover of the book was dark, and something that resembled an energy bar of some sorts began to fill up as Observer reached out and grabbed Alya's shoulder. Alya tried to push her away until Observer placed her other hand on her head. Alya jerked and slumped over. Observer used her other hand to keep Alya upright as she presumably searched Alya's mind. _Why isn't she trying to escape?_ Mainette thought as she turned around attempted to open the door, but it was stuck, completely unmoving.

"With these powers, I can reveal any secrets you are hiding. Especially those of Peter and Chloe!" Observed laughed as the bar filled up. It finished with a satisfying _ding_ Observer let go of Alya and opened the book to the first page.

"Alya." She said with mock surprise. "You are definitely hiding something. Does Marinette know you're the superhero, Rena Rogue? Protector of Paris?"

 _Yes_. Marinette thought. _I do know that._ But Alya didn't know that she knew, so she pretended to be surprised as she turned around and stared at Alya.

"Woah! Alya! If I wasn't so fearful of my life I would be amazed right now." Marinette breathed.

"Now." Observer chuckled. "Before I reveal what secrets Marinette has, I have a job to do. I've just been told that I have to retrieve your Miraculous. It's a necklace, right? So give it to me." She ordered, taking a step towards Alya who had snapped out of her freeze and was backing away.

Marinette finally got the door open and she ran out, pulling Alya behind her.

"Someone's been Akumatized!" She yelled, trying to clear the hall as she looked around. There was silence for a few seconds before people listened to her. Everyone began to quickly exit the hall and Observer burst out of the bathroom behind her.

"Give me your Miraculous Alya. It belongs to the one who calls himself Hawkmoth!" Observer hissed, reaching out to grab Alya's arm.

 _We have to get out of here!_ Marinette thought, grabbing Alya's arm first and pulling her back.

"No! It does not belong to you, or Hawkmoth." Marinette said, backing away. Alya put her phone back in her pocket and followed Marinette.

Observer narrowed her eyes but was briefly distracted when she saw Chloe. Instead of following HawkMoth's orders, she headed for the annoying blonde. In one long stride that would have been impossible for a normal human, she went over to Chloe and grabbed her arm. _Of course._ Marinette thought. _She has enhanced abilities now._

"What are _you_ hiding, Chloe?"

"Let go of me you monster! This jacket is _expensive_ and I don't want you to ruin it!" Chloe pouted, seemingly more protective of her jacket than her own mind. Observer placed a hand on her head and Chloe stopped struggling.

The meter filled up and Observer dropped Chloe, opening the book to the next page. She scanned the page and closed the book with a snort, looking down at Chloe with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing new here." She said dismissively. "We all know who you have a crush on. It's no secret. Although apparently you like more than _one._ " She looked over at Peter and Adrien, who were following everyone out of the hall.

"Now _Peter_. I know _you're_ hiding something. You're always making excuses for things and missing meetings. Let's see what your secret is."

Peter turned around as Observer leapt towards him. He stumbled backwards and Adrien exited out of the hallway along with Nino, abandoning Peter.

Observer reaches out and grabbed Peter's arm, hauling him upwards. Peter's eyes were wide with terror as he struggled to escape her grasp. Observer placed her hand on his head and he stopped struggling.

"Excuse me there, but I'm afraid I will not allow you to let the cat out of the bag. (Haha. Puns. Getit? Cuz imma cat superhero?) Whatever this guy is hiding should stay hidden." Chat Noir's amused voice said from above. He jumped off the roof and landed on the floor, walking towards Observer nonchalantly. She dropped Peter and advanced towards her new target, Chat Noir. The bar on her book depleted and Peter seemed to breath a sigh of relief, before scrambling to exit out of the door behind him.

Marinette pulled Alya's arm and they exited the hall as well.

/*\\*/*\

"We need to hide you somewhere." Marinette said as they ran from the school.

"No. I'm nothing to Hawkmoth unless I have my Miraculous." Alya said and then winced. "About that. Marinette, I'm really sorry for not telling you I was Rena Rouge." She rambled. "Ladybug herself came to me and trusted me with the fox Miraculous, and it's amazing! I was gonna tell you but I wasn't allowed too."

"It's okay." Marinette smiled, placing her hand on Alya's shoulder.

"I don't actually have my Miraculous right now. Ladybug gives it to me on hard missions but I'm not allowed to keep it. Probably for this reason." Alya continued.

"I'll hide you at my place." Marinette told Alya, but she shook her head.

"Michelle knows where you live girl, she'll probably head there next, assuming you'll hide with me there. Let's shelter at my place instead." Alya said, and Marinette nodded in agreement.

/*\\*/*\

As soon as they got to Alya's house, Marinette turned to leave.

"Marinette? Where are you going?" Alya questioned.

Marinette jumped and turned around. "I uh- well- uh- I'm going to go uh- go find Peter. Because uh- Peter needs to be rescued..?" Marinette attempted to make an excuse.

Alya shook her head with a smile. " _Marinette. Marinette. Marinette_." Alya grinned. "Well I'm coming with you then, why didn't you say so?"

"No!" Marinette exclaimed, and Alya raised an eyebrow. "Uhh I mean. You can't come. Observer knows you're Rena Rouge."

"Yes, but Marinette, I told you before, I don't have the Miraculous on me right now."

" _Yes, but_ if you're captured, you could be used as a bargaining chip or something." Marinette argued.

"So could you. So could _any other civilian._ "

" _Please._ Stay here Alya."

Alya sighed.

"Okay," Marinette paused. "If Ladybug comes and asks for your help, _then_ come. But tell her that Hawkmoth knows who you are. Deal?"

Alya smiled. "Alright. Just go already."

/*\\*/*\


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette left Alya and headed in the direction of the school. She turned into and alleyway and transformed into Ladybug. She didn't waste anymore time- she didn't know how long Chat Noir could fight against Observer, even if Spider-man _did_ show up.

She entered the school hall through the roof, climbing onto the beams like Chat Noir had done. Narrowing her eyes, she focused her attention on what was happening. Chat Noir and Observer were on the ground, circling each other slowly and warily narrowing their eyes.

Chat Noir suddenly extended his staff and lunged towards Observer, moving quickly.

"I got you now, Akuma!"

Observer was faster. She clamped her hands around the staff and pulled him closer. Chat Noir widened his eyes in terror and jumped backwards. However, Observer anticipated his moves and lowered the staff. Chat Noir stumbled backwards and tripped.

"I think not. Chat Noir." Observer responded stiffly, walking towards him, holding his staff.

 _I need to help him._ Marinette thought, narrowing her eyes.

She heard something moving behind her and she turned around.

Nothing.

"Up here." Someone hissed, startling Marinette.

Marinette looked up and saw Spider-Man above her, climbing among the beams as well. He however was upside down. He dropped down onto the beam she was on.

"What's the plan?" He whispered.

Marinette shrugged and pointed towards Chat Noir. "We need to help him before Observer reveals his secret- assumingly his identity."

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir cried out as he crawled backwards. "If you're here, I-I could really use some help!" Observer reached out towards him and grabbed his arm, hauling him upwards.

Marinette threw her yo-yo out towards her as Observer put her hand on Chat Noir's head. The yoyo wrapped around Observer's arm and Marinette pulled it backwards and Observer's arm was yanked backwards.

"Oi! Observer! Leave him alone!" Marinette yelled. Chat Noir scrambled away from the villain's grasp.

Marinette threw her yo-yo out again. It wrapped around the staff in Observer's hands. Marinette pulled her yo-yo backwards and yanked the staff out of her hands. She caught it and threw it down to Chat Noir. He caught the staff and extended it, climbing up onto the beams beside Marinette and Spider-Man.

"Thank you." He breathed.

Observer let out a yell of rage and picked up a table near her. She threw it towards some students hiding behind another table in the corner of the room. She then walked towards them and reached out towards them to reveal their secrets. She didn't, however seem to be very focused on retrieving Miraculousess.

 _She gets distracted very easily for someone so observant._ Marinette thought. _Maybe we can use this as an advantage._

A plan began to form in her mind.

"Spidey!" Marinette whispered, "Can you web her feet down?"

He nodded and prepared to jump down. Marinette held her hand out, motioning him to wait and he listened.

"And Chat Noir, I will then go down and distract her. When she is distracted you can use Cataclysm on the book. Got it?"

Chat Noir nodded.

"Okay." Marinette turned to Spider-Man. "Go."

He nodded and shot out a web towards Observer. It landed on one of her feet, securing it to the ground.

"Oh no." Spider-Man whispered, muttering something under his breath.

"What?" Chat Noir asked.

"I used the wrong type of web. That was a swinging web. It's super strong and durable-"

"And?"

"And it's still connected to my hand-" Spider-man was jolted from the beams and flung down towards the floor. -Observer had tugged on the web and pulled him down. Spider-Man scrambled backwards but Observer was quicker. She put a hand around his neck and hauled him upwards. He struggled to get out of her grip, prying her fingers away but she placed her other hand to his head. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing.

"The suit!" She spat, narrowing her eyes.

"Chat Noir, forget the plan, we need to help him _now_!" Marinette hissed, and they jumped down from the roof.

Observer pried at Spider-Man's neck, trying to pry apart the metal to rip off the mask. Spider-Man attempted to swat away her hands to no avail as her hand caught hold of part of the suit and began to pull it upwards. The metal covering his face began to collapse, revealing the pale skin on his neck and part of his dirty brown hair. He reached up and pulled the metal back down, the mask hesitantly clicking back into place. His identity was safe, for now.

However the damage was done, and the lights of the suit shut off as sparks started to appear around the edges of the suit. Observer hesitated as a small bolt of electricity zapped her finger.

Marinette saw her chance and cast her yoyo out towards Observer and it wrapped around her arm. She yanked it backwards and Observer turned to her with a scowl on her face.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir yelled, running towards Observer.

"No!" The villain hissed as the book crumbled. Her costume disappeared and a purple butterfly fluttered out of the ashes of the book.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma." Marinette said as she captured the butterfly. She let it go and the butterfly, now pure white, fluttered away.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette yelled, throwing her yoyo up into the air. The hall was returned to normal. The tables and chairs were back in their place and the dents in the floor were removed.

Chat Noir held his fist out and Marinette motioned for Spider-Man to come over to them.

"Pound it!" Marinette and Chat Noir grinned, fist-bumping their hands together, and Spider-Man joined in too.

"I should go." Chat Noir said, motioning to his ring. "Goodbye, M' Lady! And goodbye, Spider-Man!" He extended his staff and jumped into the roof, exiting the hall.

Marinette walked over to a very-confused-looking Michelle.

"Hey." She greeted.

"What happened?" Michelle asked.

"You were Akumatised." Marinette responded, "But everything is fine now."

Michelle gave her a confused look. "Okay then." She responded.

Marinette smiled, standing up. "I'm sure your classmates can explain what happened." She turned to Spider-man. "I should get going too. And I'm assuming that you should as well. Bye Spidey!" She threw her yoyo out, wrapping it around one of the beams in the roof and exited the hall.

/*\\*/*\

Marinette swung through the streets, ducking into an alleyway close by her home. She hid behind a bin.

"Spots off." She whispered, and she detransformed.

Tikki flew out of her purse.

"That was a relatively easy Akuma." The Kwamii grinned. "You didn't even have to use Lucky Charm!"

"You're right." Marinette smiled, but stopped as she noticed something near her. On the other side of the alleyway was another bin. But it wasn't the bin that was weird. A tattered backpack was stuck to the wall, white webs holding it in place. W _here have I seen that bag before?_ Marinette thought, but froze when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Marinette!? You're- _you're_ _Ladybug?_!"

Marinette turned. Spider-Man hung upside down on a web, white eyes wide in shock as he stared at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette took a step back. Tikki flew into her purse.

"S-Spider-Man?" She stuttered. "You- You _followed_ me?"

"N-no. Well, yes- but not really! I mean- I was coming over here to- to get my bag and then I saw you here and well, I hid. And then you transformed and started talking and well- I thought _hey that voice sounds familiar_ and then I saw you and it's _you_!" The superhero squeaked.

Marinette took a breath to calm herself. She glanced at the backpack. "So then that's yours?" She gestured.

"Yes." He answered, retrieving the bag before Marinette could read the faded name scrawled on the side. He slung it over his shoulders, still hanging upside down.

"Look, I- I'm sorry that I found out your identity Marin- I mean Ladybug. (What can I call you?) If it really means that much to you I can show you who I am?-" He started to pull his mask off but Marinette interrupted him.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I mean, no, don't do that. It- it's not- not- uhm. You know, I'm just going to leave." Marinette took a few steps backwards.

"Tikki, spots on!" She hissed. She leapt onto the building and pulled out her yoyo to swing away.

"Hey!" Spider-man exclaimed. "Where are you going?!"

"Away from here! Away from you!" Marinette cried back.

"It's no use hiding!" Spider-man called after her jokingly. "I know where you live!"

Marinette stopped midswing, almost tumbling to the ground. She swung up onto the roof of a building and allowed Spider-man to catch up.

"How on earth do you know where I live?!" She asked.

Spider-man narrowed his eyes smugly. "Ahh. Well, you see, I'll have to reveal my identity to tell you." He leant forward slightly.

"No!" Marinette hissed.

"I- I'm sorry Mar- Ladybug, I really am." He sounded slightly hurt, his attitude completely changing. (almost like someone else was talking to him.) "I just- I feel like I owe you something, since I know your identity and-"

"Does anyone know your identity?"

"Yeah." Spider-man shuffled his feet. "Three(?) people, I guess."

"And do they owe you anything for knowing?" Marinette pressed.

"N- well, Mr Stark gave me the suit afterwards and Aunt M-"

"Don't tell me who they are!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Uh. Well-" He scratched the back of his neck with his hand.

"Look. It is just better, and safer if I don't know your identity too. I don't know Chat Noir's identity, and he doesn't know mine."

"Chat Noir." Spider-man snorted, jealousy (-or was it pure annoyance?) covering his voice.

Marinette sighed. "Please. Just- just, please just- I'm going home, and you're not going to follow me. And I'm going to sit and think an-" She froze. "Michelle! I- I have to make sure that she's okay!"

Marinette jumped off the building. She glanced around to make sure no one (else) was watching and detransformed. She started to run towards the school.

Spider-Man swung down low next to her. "Need a lift?"

"No." Marinette answered.

Her answer was ignored. An arm slid around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey!" She hissed.

He laughed quietly in return. "What? I'm gonna go this way too. Might as well give you a lift." Marinette started to grow hot as she was pressed up against the superhero, and it probably wasn't just from the heat he radiated. She was vaguely reminded of when Chat Noir showed her all the things he had prepared for Ladybug, not knowing that he was showing it to Ladybug. And even though Marinette had warned him that she wouldn't be able to come, he had still sat there, waiting for Ladybug.

Dangerous thoughts started to poison the back of her mind as Spider-Man swung through the city. She pushed them back. _Chat Noir and Spider-Man may be different, but they definitely have one thing in common_. She thought. _Neither of them_ _are_ _Adrien_.

"Marinette?! Is that you swinging by?" Marinette looked over to see Alya walking towards the school, waving at her.

"I told you to stay back at he house!" Marinette called back.

Alya said something else but Marinette didn't hear her.

"Aren't you going to pick her up too?" Marinette joked.

"Nah. Only the special people." Spider-Man mused.

Marinette almost choked. If she were drinking something she would have spat it out. (like on the cartoons.) Instead, she just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Put me down over there." Marinette said, pointing to an area close to the school.

"Okay." He responded with a nod. He swung down towards the ground and let her go. The careful grip on her was released and she continued walking to the school, slightly embarrassed.

"Aren't you going in?" She asked Spider-Man as he avoided the entrance.

"I- uh- I think I will just watch from the outside on the roof to make sure she's okay. Uh, I don't know whether she will be angry at me or not. See you later Marinette!" He swung up onto the roof before Marinette could question him.

Before she could even enter the school, however, she heard a voice calling from behind her.

"Marinette! Wait up!" Alya was calling out to her from the other side of the road, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She crossed the road towards Marinette.

"Girl! How did you manage to get a lift from Spider-Man?!"

"Well. I was walking this way toward the school and he swung right next to me asking if I wanted a lift and I said 'no'. But he still grabbed me anyway." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Did you ask him anything? How was it? Was it cool?" Alya pressed.

"No- well, I asked him if he was going to pick you up too." Marinette said slowly. "Mostly because I was annoyed-"

"And what did he say?"

"He said he was only picking up special people." Marinette snorted.

Alya stifled a laugh and raised her eyebrows.

"Come on." Marinette said. "Let's make sure Michelle is okay."

/*\\*/*\

Michelle was sitting at one of the tables reading her book calmly. She looked up as she heard the footsteps of Marinette and Alya and closed her book when she saw them.

"MJ?" Alya asked. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright." She responded. "So what exactly happened?" Michelle snorted. "That Ladybug person said that Spider-Man would explain but he took off after her." She said. "He didn't tell me a thing."

"You were akumatised by Hawkmoth." Alya said. "He's the super villain in Paris."

"Yeah. I- I know that much." Michelle responded. "But what exactly did he do?"

"He used your negative emotions to turn you into a super villain yourself." Alya explained.

"Oh. Alright. I guess that makes sense? I mean, it doesn't, but that isn't really the strangest thing that's happened on this planet recently, is it?" Michelle smiled, something they hadn't seen her do very much. "I remember that purple butterfly landing on my book, and then a voice and then being here. I'm guessing that butterfly was from Hawkmoth?"

"Yes, it was."

"That makes a bit more sense?" Michelle paused. "So if I was a super villain, what was my power? What did I do? I don't see any damage around here."

"You got extra strength, and some other enhanced abilities." Marinette answered. "But your main power was being able to reveal people's secrets."

"Did I ruin anyone's life because of that? I'm sorry if I did-"

"You did reveal the identity of a superhero, Rena Rogue, but I didn't hear it. I don't think anyone else heard either, but Hawkmoth knows their identity now." Marinette lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie, it was just not exactly the truth. "And you revealed the secrets of some people that go to our school, including Chloe, and Alya."

Michelle winced. "I'm really sorry Alya, I hope you don't-"

"It's fine, Michelle." Alya grinned.

"Michelle!" Everyone turned to see Peter running into the school. His hair was ruffled and messes up and he glanced at Marinette and Alya, his gaze lingering on Marinette briefly before turning to Michelle. "I hope you're okay. Look I- I'm really sorry. -I am! I didn't realise that Chloe would do something like that to make you angry and I-" Peter hesitated, his face flushing slightly. "- I didn't realise that- that you uh, that you felt that way about me and-"

"Peter." Michelle said. "It's fine. It's not your fault. And I do not ' _feel_ ' anything. You got that?" She glanced at him and snorted.

Peter smiled.

* * *

Hello children!

Sorry for not being able to post, I don't have access to my computer currently and I'm doing this on my phone. I am not sure when the next chapter is coming. Maybe in the next two or three weeks?

Thank you for the support and comments!

:0


	10. Chapter 10

School was cancelled for the rest of the day. Michelle and Marinette went home.

"If you don't mind," Michelle had said, "I'll have a shower first."

"Sure, go ahead." Marinette had replied, "I'll just be sitting on the roof."

And so there she was. Sitting up on the roof. She was mostly thinking about what had happened that day, reflecting back on her thoughts.

"I hope we can trust him, Tikki." Marinette murmured, looking at the horizon in the distance.

"I'm sure we can." Tikki responded quietly.

Marinette slammed her hand down on the ground. "Oh Tikki!" she wailed. "I'm a terrible superhero. I've told you so many times, and today just proves it!" She frowned suddenly. "I'm not fit to be Ladybug. I swear. I should give my miraculous back to Master Fu."

"Marinette, no!-"

"I'm going to do it!" She hissed. She started to fidget with her earring. "You just watch me Tikki-"

"Hey Marinette!"

Marinette jumped. She turned around. Spider-Man was standing there.

"Oh. It's _you_." Marinette snorted.

"How's it going?" He asked, his voice grinning.

"What do you want?"

"Ahh. Straight to the point I see. You really don't waste your time do you? However, I'm honestly quite _offended_ that you think I came over to your _home_ for something other friendly chat between friends-"

" _Spidey_." _Why did she say his nickname?_

He threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! I- I wanted to just wanted to sure make- _dammit_ \- I wanted to make sure you're okay. _And_ I also wanted to prove that I _do_ know where you live."

"That's _really_ not something that needs to be proven." Marinette snorted. "And honestly a bit creepy."

"Ahh. Well you see-"

The trapdoor rattled. Marinette heard Michelle's muffled voice.

"Just letting you know that I'm done, Marinette, so you might want to finish up your conversation with whoever it is your talking to."

Spider-Man froze. He waved slightly and leapt off the roof.

Marinette smiled. She opened up the trapdoor and climbed back down into her room.

"Who was that?" Michelle asked.

"The truth? Spider-Man." Marinette mused.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Marinette groaned. "He hasn't left me alone today."

Michelle snorted. " _Maybe_ he likes you."

"What?! No!" Marinette exclaimed. "He's just annoying."

"And if it were true," Michelle continued. "It could mean his age is actually pretty similar to ours."

"True." Marinette murmured. "It could give us a clue to his identity I guess."

" _Exactly_."

Marinette gathered her clothes. "Okay, I'm going to have a shower now. Tell if you need anything." She entered the bathroom and closed the door.

/*\\*/*\

"Have you ever met Ladybug before?" Michelle asked Marinette as they walked to school.

"I've seen her many times, and she has saved me a few times, like many other people in our class. I haven't really spoken to her though." Marinette lied. "Have you met Spider-Man."

"Other than after the Akuma? No. I spoke to him briefly in DC, when he saved my friends while they were in a falling elevator. But I've never spoken to him other than that." Michelle responded, furrowing her eyebrows.

Marinette glanced at Michelle. "Do you have any idea of who he could be?"

"I have my thoughts. - I mean my suspicions." Michelle murmured. "And his voice sounded really familiar. But I'm not one hundred percent sure yet."

 _Now that I think about it, his voice_ does _sound familiar_. Marinette thought. "What about Ladybug? Or Chat Noir?"

"Again, not sure. But seeing as you guys see them a lot, I'm sure if I stay long enough I can figure it out."

 _Good to know._ Marinette thought.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Marinette echoed.

"Do you know the identity of Ladybug or Chat Noir?"

"Oh. No, I don't really have any suspicions. Just let them have their secret identity, you know? Alya's had her suspicions though. She thought Chloe was Ladybug at one point, but that was proven wrong. And she says that Adrien looks a bit like Chat Noir."

"Adrien?"

"Yeah. She photoshopped the mask and cat ears onto a picture of Adrien, but I don't see it. Chat Noir is way too different to Adrien."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. He was chosen for a music video awhile ago though, he was going to be Chat Noir. Alya pointed out again how similar they looked, but there's no way."

"Was there a Ladybug in the music video?"

"It was going to be Chloe, actually, but then they chose me."

" _You_?" Michelle echoed, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Honestly I only said yes because I didn't want Chloe to be Ladybug. I wanted to be an extra though, with Alya and the rest of my friends."

"But it sounds like the video never happened?"

"Yeah. Chloe got mad and ruined it, and so the singer got Akumatised. The video was still done, but there was no main Chat Noir or Ladybug anymore." Marinette shrugged.

Michelle's eyes were still narrowed thoughtfully.

"Hey! Don't- don't look at me like that! I've been in the same room as Ladybug before- ask Alya. Besides, have you _seen_ me? I'm way too clumsy." Marinette rambled.

"No, it's not you I'm thinking about." Michelle snorted. "It's more Adrien. It's an interesting idea, that he could be Chat Noir."

"No way. Don't believe it." Marinette replied.

"But why? What? You don't want to believe you're crushing on a superhero?"

"No-! It's just- he's just- Chat Noir is just so... Different to Adrien. Chat Noir is just so- flirty.. I don't know! And besides, Adrien isn't allowed out without his dad's permission. He had to beg him to let him go to school!"

Michelle nodded. "I guess you're right, but I will keep it in mind." She mused. "What about that super villain? Hawkmoth?"

"Hawkmoth?"

"Yeah. Do you have any ideas on who he could be?"

"Well, to be honest I thought it could be Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste. But then he was Akumatised, so there's no way he could be Hawkmoth."

"True." Michelle frowned.

Their conversation drew to a close as they walked up the steps of the school.

Marinette spotted Alya and they walked over to her to say hello.

 ** _-•-•-•-•-•-•-_**

 _ **Hello everyone!**_

 _ **Hope you're enjoying the story!**_

 _ **(Also feel free to wish me a happy birthday as it was my birthday on the 28th of July)**_

 _ **Get ready for the next chapter as we are changing point of view from Marinette to someone else!**_

 _ **Guess in the comments to see if you can figure out who it might be...**_

 _ **Whoever gets it right will get a shoutout next chapter! :0**_

 _ **Also yay for crossing 3000 views!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Peter sat in the back of the car on his way to school. Chloe's presence next to him was out of his view but still noticeable as he gazed out the window. She was fidgeting with her phone. Probably texting someone. Thoughts flooded his mind. However what kept coming back to him was Marinette. It didn't matter how many times he brushed the thoughts away. Marinette was _Ladybug._ Even though this had surprised him yesterday- he definitely hadn't been _expecting_ it- he didn't feel _surprised_. _He_ himself was _Spider-man_ , and he wasn't that much older than Marinette- who was _Ladybug._ If he and Marinette were super-heroes, could other people around their age also be superheros? Or Hawkmoth? He glanced at Chloe beside him. Wouldn't that be amusing if _she_ was Hawkmoth? He shook his head silently, smiling in amusement. _**No, I'm pretty certain that Hawkmoth is not female.**_ He mused. Or Chat Noir? Who could his identity-

"You thinking about me Parker?" Chloe interrupted his thoughts.

He flinched, glancing at Chloe. "N-no! I'm not- I'm not thinking you about-" **_Dammit I messed up my grammar again- "_** No. I'm not."

Chloe laughed loudly. "I'm pretty sure you are, Petey."

 ** _There's that nickname again. I thought it was just a one-off thing yesterday-_**

"No! I'm not! Chloe! Stop it!"

She laughed again. "This is hilarious, seeing you embarrassed." A flash from the phone she held up let him know a photo had been taken.

"Chloe! Seriously?"

"What? I'm taking a photo of my _favourite_ guy." She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch again.

"Don't-"

" _Anyway,"_ She continued, "You didn't tutor me yesterday."

"Huh?"

"Yesterday. After _Michelle_ decided to throw a fit and become Akumatised-"

"That was your fault Chloe-"

"And then you _never_ helped me out with English. I mean, that was really mean. You just _left_ me there." Chloe pouted, scooting over in her seat closer to him, and Peter resisted the urge to move away.

Peter glanced out the window, seeing the school come into view. "Oh look! The school! We're here. _O-kay._ We will now- uh- go... into- the um- school." He opened the door of the car- this car felt like it cost more than his own home- and hurried own.

"Petey!"

He froze. "What?" Peter turned around.

"Why don't you hang out with _me_ and with Flash? Instead of hanging out with _them."_ Chloe almost seemed... Offended?

"Well," Peter responded slowly, "Flash uh- strongly dislikes me, and I- I well, _want_ to hang out with Adrien and Nino and Alya and Marinette and Michelle-"

"Marinette? _Michelle?"_ Chloe groaned loudly. (And exaggeratedly) "I honestly don't understand how _you_ can stand them. Either of them." She waved her hand dismissively in the air. "Whatever, you can hang out with who ever. (I guess) We can always _hang out_ later since you're staying at _my_ place."

"Yep. O-oright Chloe. You have a day good at school!" Peter put his head in his hand. **_I'm pretty sure I screwed up my language again._** "You know what I meant, right?"

/*\\*/*\

Peter spotted Alya talking with Marinette and Michelle. He lightened his steps as he got closer and put his finger to his lips as Alya caught his eye. She received the message and continued talking to Michelle and Marinette, (who had their backs facing him) and pretended to not notice him. When he was close enough he suddenly put his hands on their shoulders.

"Hey guys!"

Michelle flinched slightly and shot daggers towards him, her eyes narrowed in annoyance but sparkled with a hint of amusement.

Marinette, on the other hand, reacted much more. With a yelp she spun around in surprise, dropping any books she was holding. Her face reddened instantly as everyone turned their attention towards her. Marinette scrambled to pick up all her books from the floor.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as Peter felt the presence of someone behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Adrien standing behind him, hands hovering slightly above his shoulder as if he was about to try startle Peter.

"Michelle was right," Adrien mused, looking slightly disappointed and lowering his arms. "You _are_ hard to scare."

"I could hear you." Peter snorted. "You're not as quiet as you think you are."

Alya narrowed her eyes with a smile. "I think we're going to make it our _personal_ challenge to scare you, Peter."

"Please don't." Peter groaned quietly.

/*\\*/*\

None of them attempted to scare him until Mathematics.

Peter felt a tingling at the back of his neck as he wrote in his book. He ducked as a paper ball sailed over his head.

"Really?" He whispered quietly, turning around.

Alya shrugged, trying to hide a smirk and he turned back to his work, rolling his eyes. He ducked a few seconds later as another ball sailed past his head. Peter glanced at Alya briefly but she actually looked focused. **_Who threw that?_** He glanced at Adrien. He was attempting to stifle a laugh. _**Yep. That's who threw it.**_ Peter shook his head silently and picked up the paper ball. He tossed it back towards Adrien, hitting him on the head and causing him to flinch. _**Haha! I startled him but he can't scare me.**_ Peter mused silently.

/*\\*/*\

At lunch break they'd seemed to have forgotten about the whole 'lets-try-to-scare-Peter' thing. The five of them (including Nino) were crowded around Alya's laptop.

"What are you guys all watching?" Peter asked them

Alya motioned for him to be quiet and so he watched the video with them. It seemed to be a news story. He couldn't understand every word spoken but he got the gist of it.

"We will now be turning to our mayor, André Bourgeois, to see what his opinion is on the matter. André?"

"Well as we saw a few days ago when the Supervillain, Reverser, attacked the city, it was probably not a, well, _completely_ good idea to send Paris' trash into space and so-"

A chorus of cheers, hisses, boos and many words in French that Peter didn't understand were thrown towards the Mayor. Obviously this had been recorded 'live'.

"And so- so as I was saying," The Mayor stammered. "I have decided to bring the trash and rubbish from space back down to Paris so we can-"

The clip was cut short to a new reporter.

"As we can see from that clip that I hope helped to refresh your memory," She said calmly, a hint of irritation in her voice. "the Mayor announced the Space Trash being brought back to earth more than six months ago. Where is it now? Still up in space. Its been like that for those whole six months. However we have new updates on this topic." She paused to catch her breath.

 _ **Oh, that clip was from awhile ago.**_ Peter thought.

"Yesterday the Mayor announced that in two days he will finally be bringing the trash back. However he refuses an interview and he refuses to comment on the situation further." She gathered up her papers, showing she was almost finished talking. "Anyway, I'm Nadja Chamack, don't be bemused, it's just the news! We'll see you tomorrow as we show the live coverage of the trash returning to earth!" The screen went blank and Alya closed her laptop.

"Isn't this exciting?" Alya grinned, and Marinette nodded.

"What's exciting about space trash?" Peter asked.

"Not the trash." Nino answered. "What's _on_ the trash."

"Huh?"

"Peter. Don't you remember that a few years ago it was shown to us that literal _aliens_ exist? Imagine what could be on that junk that's been floating in space for six months!" Alya interrupted enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I guess. You're saying that some _alien_ could be hitchhiking its way onto earth on some _trash?"_

"Yes. It's entirely possible." Adrien answered.

Peter shrugged. "Alright. Sure. I guess I'll have to watch it with you guys tomorrow."

"You'd better!" Marinette smiled.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for posting late. ;n;**

 **Mild spoilers for the Season 2 Episode of Miraculous called, 'Reverser' in this chapter. :0  
** **That episode was amazing because SPACE  
** **Y'all know what _space_ can mean in a Spider-man story?**

 **hmm**

 **well if you can't figure it out you'll have to wait and see haha**

 **also**

 **I've figured out when the story is going to be set. (i think)  
** **I'm going to set this story after infinity war and infinity war pt 2. I'm assuming that any characters in this story are alive at the end of Infinity War pt 2 and if you're reading this after that movie comes out I apologise for canon divergance :0**

 **however this story will probably disregard the Spider-man sequel for obvious(?) reasons. I'm probably not going to count that movie as canon in the story.**

 **also also  
Just letting you all know now that I might reference Infinity War in future chapters, but I will put spoiler warnings incase some of you guys haven't seen it.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Chloe. No. That's not how you pronounce it-"

"Yes it is. My English is fine. Are we done yet?"

"No! You're the one who asked me to help you with your English work. You need to _let_ me-"

"Yes but you know what I meant. I didn't really mean for you to _tutor_ me." She leaned forwards slightly and batted her eyelashes. "I wanted to spend time with you. Get to _know_ you."

"You could have just said so-"

"But would you have accepted?"

"Uh-" Peter's hesitation all but answered her question.

Chloe stood up. "Come on Petey, let's go watch a movie or something." She swiped the books off the table nonchalantly. "Forget about this language stuff. Learning other languages is stupid. English is stupid. Everyone should just learn French."

Peter, slightly offended at Chloe's remarks, frowned. "Look, Chloe, I don't- I just- I wanted to well, walk around the city a bit, - _alone,_ and just, find my around way the city." _**Did I stuff up my grammar? I'm pretty sure I did.** _"I also have some work I need to do-"

"You can do that in here with me though." Chloe pouted.

"Yeah but-" **_Aside from the fact that you're going to try to distract me,_ **"don't _you_ have work too?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh?"

"Sabrina does it for me."

 _ **Of course she does.**_ Peter muttered quietly.

"So? Are we going to watch a movie? What movie do you want to watch?"

Peter sighed silently, "look, Chloe, I don't _want_ to watch something. I have things to do-"

Chloe frowned, "If I let you help me will you stay?"

"Huh?"

"Stay. You're going to stay if I let you teach me English?" Chloe repeated, picking the books off the floor and dropping them on the table. She narrowed her eyes with a slight smile.

"Uh, yeah I- I guess." Peter replied hesitantly.

"Then _help_ me. What are you waiting for? _Hurry up._ "

Peter opened the book back up to the page they were on and attempted to continue teaching Chloe.

/*\\*/*\

It was an hour later. Maybe two. Peter had finally been able to say goodbye to Chloe and get a chance to leave.

He'd walked a few blocks away from the hotel before turning into an alleyway. Peter had made sure no one was looking before he'd unzipped his backpack.

Now he was swinging through the city, watching all the buildings pass by. He headed for the Eiffel Tower, somewhere he'd always wanted to visit. (Unfortunately he'd still not been there.)

"Hey KAREN, are you working yet?" Peter asked softly, talking to the AI in his suit.

"Un-unfortunately not Peter-er. Your suit has been badly damaged after-" the glitchy reply of his AI cut out, before returning a few seconds later. "The Akuma yesterday that you fought has badly damaged some of the circuitry in your suit, Peter. I would advise-" The voice cut out again for a few seconds. "I would advise you disable me for the duration of this trip as I am unable to connect to anything at all."

"Sure, I mean, if you think that's a good idea, I'll do that then- hey!" Peter's right webshooter didn't shoot any webbing out and he started to fall. "KAREN! My web shooter isn't working!" Thankfully, his left hand still worked and he saved himself from crashing onto the ground.

"Apologies, Peter. I am un-unable to connect-t to anything at all. That includes connecting to-to the rest of the suit to figure out the problem."

"How come Ladybug didn't fix this after the battle?" Peter asked, landing on the base of the Eiffel Tower. **_I'm on the Eiffel Tower!_** He thought, quivering with excitement as he started to climb.

"I don't understand what you mean, Peter."

"After the battle, Ladybug does this freaky thing where she just fixes _everything._ I have no idea how she even does it, but why didn't it fix the suit?"

"I am not sure Peter. I was not aware of this happening-" KAREN's voice cut out again. But didn't return. The lighting in Peter's suit flickered briefly.

 _ **No more Suit-Lady I guess.**_ Peter thought, almost at the top of the tower. He shot out a web (with his left hand) and lifted himself up onto the deck on the tower.

Peter looked out onto the beautiful night sky shining above the city of Paris, grinning with awe. He leaned on the railing and smiled, appreciating the chance to be alone, but also longing for company. He felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck.

His smile faltered as something fluttered past, landing on the railing beside him. Peter took a step back, warily watching it. It looked like a butterfly. Or maybe a moth. He shone a light onto it, revealing speckled purple wings. It looked familiar. **_I've seen this before._** Peter thought. **_It almost looks like-_** Peter gasped. "An Akuma!"

He jumped back as another butterfly landed besides it. And then another. And another.

More and more butterflies fluttered past him until there were so many that his vision became dark.

" **Argh! No! Stop!** " Peter yelled, flailing his arms around. He shot out a web and launched himself higher onto the tower, looking down below at the swarm of insects.

"Please, whoever are you, stop this!" Peter yelped. "I know this is not natural!"

A figure emerged from the swarm.

"Spider-Man." He said. "You know, you are the first person to get me to leave my home in a _long time_."

"So why did you?" Peter responded. "What do you want?"

The figure tapped his cane on the ground a few times patiently. "Well, Spider-Man. I'm Hawkmoth, and I have a proposition for you."

Peter stiffened. "Hawkmoth?" He echoed. "You're the- the- you're the _super-villain_!"

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a super- _villain_. I mean, that makes me sound _bad_ or even _evil._ But I wouldn't say that. I am just trying to take what is rightfully _mine."_ He took a step towards Peter. "I have nothing against _you_ , Spider-Man. I have come here to propose that you give me a hand. If you agree to help me get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses, I can give you _incredible power._ Unmatched _strength!_ Even more than you have already." Hawkmoth held out his hand and one of the Akumas landed on his outstretched palm. "What do you say? Spider-Man?"

"No."

" _No?_ "

"No." Peter repeated quietly.

"What do you mean, no?" Hawkmoth responded, frowning and narrowing his eyes. "Do you understand _why_ I need the Miraculouses?"

"No I-"

"Have you ever _lost_ someone, Spider-Man? Someone that you cared _deeply_ about?" Peter stiffened at his question. "Did they die _right_ in front of you while you just _watched_ it happen? Don't you _wish_ you could fix it? Bring them back?"

"I-" He felt his chest tighten. _**Uncle Ben.**_ Peter thought. _**My parents.**_ " _No._ I am not teaming up with _you._ You've- you've hurt so many people! You've caused so much damage in Paris! I will never work for you. Or with you."

"You will eat your words someday." Hawkmoth replied, but Peter swung away, not wanting to stick around any longer.

/*\\*/*\

Peter landed on the roof of Marinette's house, louder than he expected and most likely startling her.

The trapdoor leading to her room lifted slightly, and Peter saw the silhouette of Marinette. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Spider-Man." Peter grinned, jumping down onto the railing.

"Oh, it's _you._ " Marinette narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing here? (Again)"

"Oh uh- I just uh- wanted to drop by and hello to you-"

" _Say_ hello to you?"

"Yeah-"

"Why?"

"I- uh- I just- I just uh- wait, Mich- I mean, your friend isn't here is she? Your friend that was uh- Akumatised yesterday?"

"Michelle? No, she's staying with my friend Alya tonight." Marinette responded.

"Oh, so she's not here? Oh! Great! Cool! I mean uh-"

" _Why_ are you here, Spider-man?" Marinette asked again.

"I just wanted to say hello, and I wanted to talk to you-"

"Oh, so you- you wanted to _talk._ That's what?"

"I-"

"Well then sit down. I don't have anyone to talk to anyway. What did you ant to talk about, _Spider-Man?"_

 _"I-_ I don't know, really." Peter sat down, yawning quietly. Marinette glanced at him and shook her head quietly, a small smile on her face.

/*\\*/*\

"So your crush's _dad_ turned out to be the _Supervillain_ you were fighting?"

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"That's unlucky."

"Yeah."

"Well, at least _my_ crush's father isn't a Supervillain." She paused, "I hope." Marinette then froze, putting her hands in her face as it reddened after realising what she said.

"That would be coincidental. You're sure he's not Hawkmoth?"

"Yeah." She responded, her voice slightly muffled. "We actually suspected it was him, but he was Akumatised so we know he can't be Hawkmoth."

"Who was it?"

Marinette glanced at him. "I'm not telling you that!"

Peter frowned. "Fair enough." He responded quietly.

Marinette stood up. "Why don't you go home, Spider-Man? It's getting late. I'm sure even _you_ have to go to bed."

"Yeah, yeah. Uh-" Peter stood up as well. "Uh- I- uh- goodbye Marinette."

"Bye."

"Yeah." Peter went to shoot a web with his right hand, but realising it wasn't working, he quickly used his left hand before he embarrassed himself. "Bye!"

He swung through the city, heading back towards the hotel.

/*\\*/*\

Peter finally got back to his room. After changing back into his clothes in the alleyway he'd walked back to the hotel.

Now he was in his room. He lay down on his bed with a sigh and closed his eyes as he waited for sleep to come.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Sorry for late update again.**

 **I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it :**


	13. Chapter 13

Peter set his alarm to wake him up an hour earlier than what he had set it the previous day. He did this mostly to avoid Chloe but also because he had other things he wanted to do. He pulled out his phone, going through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He called the number, putting his phone up to his ear as the call connected.

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Uh, hi Happy."** Peter hesitated before continuing, " **Is Mr Stark there?"**

 **"What is the problem?"**

 **"I want to speak with Mr Stark."**

He heard a sigh. **"Alright. I'll find Tony."**

There was some noise as the phone was transferred. **"Hello?"**

 **"Mr Stark?"**

 **"Kid! Hello. How are you? You're in Italy right now, right? As an exchange student?"**

 **"Paris."**

 **"Paris! Right. Right. So why are you calling me at six in the morning?"**

 **"Six? Wait. Mr Stark, isn't the time different in America to in Paris?"**

 **"Yeah it's around midnight or something, but I'm not in New York right now."**

 **"Huh? You're not? Where are you?"**

 **"Germany-"**

 **"Why-"**

 **"Don't worry kid. Just tell me, why did you call?"**

 **"Oh, right, uh, it's just that my suit is kinda broken-"**

 **" _Kinda broken?"_**

 **"Yes, well, it's a long story uh- well, I was fighting againsts an Akuma with M- Ladybug and Chat Noir and-"**

 **"** _ **You were fighting something?"** _Peter heard the mixture of stress, concern and anger in his voice. **"Why did KAREN not alert me of what was happening?-"**

 **"Well you see, uh, the suit was somehow damaged and so I was just going to ask you how I can fix it-"**

 **"I'll do the tinkering with the suit kid."** Tony Stark told him. **"I'll see what the problem is and while I fix it I'll bring you your old suit."**

 **"No- no- Mr Stark you don't have to do that-"**

 **"I do kid. You need to be safe if you're going to insist on fighting supervillains wherever you go. Please tell me that those people you mentioned are experienced and good role models."**

Peter hesitated for a second, **"Uh, yeah, sure."**

 **"I'll bring your suit later today after you finish school, alright kid?"**

 **"Uh, Okay. Thanks Mr Stark."**

 **"See you later kid."**

Peter heard a click as the phone hung up.

/*\\*/*\

He ate breakfast quickly and quietly, escaping the hotel before Chloe was even awake.

Even though Tony Stark hadn't specifically _told_ Peter not to use the suit anymore, he felt slightly guilty attempting to swing around the city with the half-broken suit. It was definitely a learning experience, attempting to web-swing with only his left hand, (the right web-shooter still being non-functional) but he treated it as practice for if one of his web-shooters were disabled again during a fight.

He headed towards the school. (Well, not _directly_ towards the school. He took the 'scenic route', scanning the streets for any sort of 'early-morning-crime'.)

"Hey! Stop!"

Peter narrowed his eyes, swinging towards the direction of the sound. _**There.**_ Peter spotted movement in one of the alleyways.

He swung onto the wall, climbing along it to see what was happening.

"Get back! You are _not_ getting my bag!" A long, brown haired girl was backing up against the wall as two (almost cliche-looking) people advanced towards her.

"If you want to walk away from this with your life, you _will_ give us your bag." One of them sneered.

"And the necklace- we want the necklace too!" The other added. "Your necklace is pretty!"

"No!"

"Seems like we're going to have to do this the hard way."

Peter heard the click of a gun and knew he needed to act fast.

"Hey! Stealing isn't nice! And it's uh- it's also bad! And don't do bad things because uh- it- isn't... nice." He double-checked the web-shooter on his left wrist to make sure that he had the correct setting and fired shots at both of the robbers. "Don't worry- uh- miss! You're safe now!"

Peter dropped down onto the ground and walked up to the girl. "Hey! Uh, are you- are you okay?"

"Yes." The girl replied smoothly. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Oh. Well, uh, if everything is fine I'll be leaving then-"

"Wait. You're the Spider-Man, right?" She asked curiously, brushing her hair out from her eyes.

"Yeah, uh, that's me!" Peter laughed as she took a step closer to him.

"Would it be okay if you took me home? If I'm late my mother will be very worried and I don't want her to know I was almost held at gunpoint." The girl asked.

Peter glanced at the time displayed at the corner of his vision. "I have somewhere to be very soon, but if it's close I would be glad to make sure you are safe." He held out his hand carefully but she ignored it, brushing it away and sliding her own arm around his waist.

Peter hesitated briefly but accepted it, wrapping his useless arm around her and glancing at the girl briefly, his face warming uncomfortably. Peter shot out a web and pulled them upwards, scaling the wall quickly.

"Which way to your home, uh- you never gave me your name?"

"Lila. My name is Lila. And we go that way." Lila pointed past where the school was.

"Alright. Well, please hold on, uh, Lila."

/*\\*/*\

"You can put me down over there." Lila said, motioning to an alleyway.

"Okay." Peter responded, slowing and dropping down.

They landed on the ground and Peter let go of her. Lila however, didn't let go, and instead lent into him further, causing Peter to stumble backwards to lean on the wall.

"Hey, Spider-Man, there's something I want to show you." His chest tightened as Lila got closer to him. She reached into her shirt to pull out a necklace with a fox tail attached to the end of it. "This necklace was given to me by my grandmother." Lila murmured quietly. "It is the Miraculous of the Fox, granting the power of illusion to those who use it."

"A Miraculous?" Peter echoed. "Like Ladybug and Chat Noir's?"

Lila frowned slightly at the mention of Ladybug but her warm smile quickly returned. "Yes, I am the super hero, Rena Rouge."

"Rena Rouge? That- that's you?" Peter echoed again, "Wasn't your identity revealed to Hawkmoth the other day by that Akuma- Observer?"

"Yes." Lila responded, "And that's also why I haven't appeared since." She brushed the hair from her eyes and lay her head on Peter's shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly. "I wasn't always called Rena Rouge though. The Fox Miraculous user was once called Volpina, but after I was Akumatised I didn't want people to remember me as a villain so I changed my name to Rena Rouge."

"That's uh- wow- Lila, I- why did you tell me this?" Peter asked her, remembering what Marinette had stressed about when he offered to reveal his identity to her.

"Because I know now that I can trust you." If Peter didn't have a mask on he knew he would have felt her breath on his face. "And I'm hoping that you will trust me too, Spider-Man."

"What are you asking from me, Lila?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Tell me who you _are_ Spider-Man. Who is under that mask of yours?"

"What?" Peter pressed himself closer to the wall, suddenly feeling trapped.

"Spider-Man, you're obviously an amazing person. We could make an amazing team together." Lila put her hands on his shoulders and narrowed her eyes with a soft smile. "Tell me your identity, Spider-Man."


	14. Chapter 14

"What?!" Peter echoed.

"Your identity." Lila pleaded, "Who's under that mask?"

"Yeah, I know that but- why?"

"I just told you, we could be great friends, unstoppable allies!" She lent closer, tapping the side of his chin, "But you need to remove that mask." Her hand trailed down the side of his neck and she attempted to lift up the mask.

"Yes but- no! I can't!" Peter exclaimed, gently pushing Lila away. "You- you can't take my mask off like that anyway." He tapped the side of his skull with nervous laughter, "I don't know how it works exactly but Mr Stark made it so that only I can collapse it-"

" _Tony_ Stark?"

"Uh- well, yeah, Mr Stark uh- designed- no, **what's the word again...** uh- created- created this suit for me."

"But why can't you tell me _your_ identity?" Lila repeated, anger growing in her voice.

"Because I just can't!-"

"Why?"

"Because I- I don't know! Ladybug told me not to! She said it can be dangerous and-"

"Ladybug."

"Yeah-"

Lila's face turned from frustration into a scowl. "Of course _Ladybug_ had something to do with this! She ruins _everything_ and sticks her nose in _all_ the places that it doesn't belong!"

"No no! No! You don't understand! She _was_ telling me not to reveal my identity to _anyone_ but she was telling me because I was about to reveal my identity to _her_!"

"Ah. So now you're telling me that you are willing to reveal your identity to _Ladybug_ but not to me." Lila spat.

"No! It- I- I was only going to do that because I accidentally found out _her_ identity and so-"

"That's still exactly the same thing! I just showed you my- wait." Lila narrowed her eyes, "You found out _Ladybug's_ identity?"

Realising he had probably said too much, Peter climbed up the wall slowly. "Uh, well- uh, I don't know her _name."_ Peter lied, "I just saw her briefly-"

"I told him it wouldn't work, and I was right." Lila murmured shaking her head as her anger fading to a soft smile. "But I've found out something that is still valuable."

"What?" Peter echoed, not entirely hearing her.

"You're right. I was just overreacting. Maybe in time you will trust me, but I understand that I must leave now." She smiled softly and turned away. "Goodbye, Spider-Man."

Confused, Peter watched her leave. _**I have a bad feeling about her.**_

/*\\*/*\

Peter was walking towards the school, his suit hidden at the bottom of his bag, ready to give to Tony Stark later in the day. He saw movement behind him, Chloe's car. Peter frowned slightly.

"Petey!" Chloe rolled down the window and waved at him. "You _walked_ all the way to school?! Why didn't you ride in the car?"

"I had things to do!" Peter called back, continuing his walk towards the school.

"What things?"

"Don't worry!"

Chloe rolled the window back up without saying a word and Peter smiled, shaking his head in amusement.

/*\\*/*\

Peter walked through the entrance of the school, spotting Alya, Marrinete, Michelle and Adrien standing near the back wall. He made his way over to them as he got their attention.

"Peter!" Alya exclaimed, "you're just in time!"

"For what?" Peter asked confusedly, raising an eyebrow.

"To see Michelle and I's amazing project-thing we were working on last night!"

"Oh, yeah." Peter grinned, "Michelle was staying with you last night, right?"

"Yeah." Alya grinned, but Michelle frowned.

"How did you know that?" Michelle asked, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"Oh- uh- Marinette telled me- told me! She told me yesterday!" Peter stuttered. He _had_ heard it from Marinette, but as Spider-Man. Not in person.

"I never told you about it Peter." Marinette responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh- well uh- I must of heard you guys talking- uh talking about it yesterday." Peter said quickly.

"Huh. Alright." Michelle responded, turning her attention back to Alya.

Before Alya could start talking again, the bell rung, signifying that they needed to get to class.

"It seems we won't be able to tell you, but let's just reveal," Alya mused, "that Michelle and I pooled our ideas and resources, and we are pretty sure that we are close to figuring out the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She ended with a grin.

"And possibly some other superheroes," Michelle added, glancing at Peter briefly, "Like Spider-Man."

Peter froze, **_s_ _he couldn't possibly mean..._** but before he could respond, they were heading off to class. _**I should get to class too.**_ Peter thought, following along.

/*\\*/*\

It was in the middle of Miss Bustier's class that Peter remembered about the 'live coverage' of the space trash returning to earth.

"Alya!" He whispered, and she turned around.

"Huh?"

"The space trash! Ask if we can watch it!"

"Why don't you do it?" Alya mouthed, checking the time briefly on her phone.

Peter shrugged and Alya shook her head with a smile, raising her hand quietly.

"Yes, Alya?" The teacher asked.

"Do you know what time the live coverage of the space trash coming back to Paris is happening? Isn't it on right now? Can we watch it?"

Miss Bustier put a hand to her face. "Ah! Thank you Alya! I completely forgot about it!" She laughed, walking over to her computer by her desk. "Just give me a minute. Go ahead and talk amongst yourselves quietly."

A quiet murmur broke out amongst the classroom.

"Thanks Alya." Peter whispered, and Alya turned around, giving him a thumbs up.

Out of the whole class, a certain voice was the loudest of them all.

"Why are we going to be watching a bunch of _trash_ return to earth? This is going to be so _boring._ " Flash whined.

"My thoughts exactly Flash." Chloe agreed. "It's nothing to waste TV time over, exactly the reason why I told daddy to make it return early in the morning when no one would be watching." Chloe laughed. It was an annoying laugh.

The class went silent.

"Seriously Chloe?" Alya shook her head in annoyance and turned, whispering something to Marinette.

"What? I've done you all favour, really, who wants to watch _trash_ -"

"Alright Chloe, that's enough." Miss Bustier interrupted, hiding any negative emotion with a smile.

The screen flickered to life as the teacher connected her laptop.

"-while there was no complete filming of the trash returning to the earth, we do have footage from-"

The video stopped, and Miss Bustier furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, looking at her laptop. After a few seconds the video resumed, a slightly confused looking reporter on-screen.

"We apologise for the interruption, the footage seems to have been corrupted, however if you wish to view it, any quick search on a social media platform such as YouTube or Facebook will bring-"

The feed switched to another reporter standing behind a green-screened live feed of what was currently happening.

"It seems we are having some technical difficulties but in the meantime we can see from our live feed of the site, that there are numerous SHIELD agents around the area where the objects from space have landed. They seem to have cornered off and quarantined a certain amount of the rubbish and-" The reporter put a hand to his ear as if he were listening to a message.

 _ **Could they have found something?**_ Peter thought, **_SHIELD doesn't often stray outside of the American borders._**

The reporter turned briefly to look behind him, before presumably remembering there was a green-screen there. He then narrowed his eyes, looking at something off screen. "Ah- We've just received information regarding these SHIELD agents. They've seen to have contained something and are currently taking it to a lab somewhere in the city, the name of which is currently unknown to the public-"

"Yes!" Nino exclaimed, holding up his hand to high-five Adrien, who confusedly high-fived him back.

"Shhh. Nino." Chloe hissed, apparently more interested than she was letting on.

"What? We were right! They definitely found aliens. That's why they're quarantining the trash!"

"So? It's not _that_ exciting. We know aliens exist after what happened with the attack on _New York_ and all-" Chloe's words were drowned out by the murmurs that began to break out in the class.

A smile spread across Peter's face, but then faltered. _**If I've seen enough movies,**_ he thought, _ **then someone is definitely going to try and steal whatever they found. But we're going to make sure that doesn't happen.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Peter spent the rest of the day fidgeting quietly as he waited for school to end.

Finally.

The bell rang.

Peter got up from his seat, following the rest of the class as they exited through the door.

"Peter!"

 _ **Dang it.**_

He turned around.

"Didn't you want to hear about what we were doing yesterday?" Alya asked, and Michelle quickened her pace to walk beside her. "School's over, 'ya know? We can all go to the library and we'll show you the 'summary of our findings'."

"Oh, uh, don't worry about it- uh I have to leave uh- quickly because I'm meeting someone- I'm meeting someone because I need to give them something and so you can show me tomorrow or- or you guys can go to the library and I'll join you guys later or- yeah, actually, just uh- go ahead and I'll join you guys later, yeah, uh-"

"Who are you meeting?" Michelle interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, well I'm not exactly sure if he's going to actually be here in _person_ since he doesn't always-"

"Peter."Alya mused.

"Huh?"

"Tell us."

"Okay, uh- I need to talk to Mr Stark and I need to give him somethi-" Peter mumbled.

"We can't hear you."

"Mr Stark." _**Why do I feel embarrassed?**_

" _Stark?_ " Alya echoed, "as in _Tony Stark?"_

"So you weren't lying about that then?" Michelle asked, furrowing her brows.

"About what?"

"Last year. The 'Stark Internship' and all that."

"Uh, no, I mean, yeah, I wasn't lying." _**I was.**_ _"_ Did you think I was lying?" _**She probably did. Why else would she remember?**_

"No. But other people thought you were lying-"

" **Are you still telling us that lie?** " Peter jumped as he heard a loud voice behind him.

"-Flash included." Michelle finished.

" **You know, unless you give us some actual _proof,_ no one is going to believe you.**" Flash taunted, choosing to speak in English.

" ** _You_ know what?**" Peter responded, turning around. " **Fine. I'll give you proof. Come and meet him.** " Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket. _**What time was he coming?**_ " **He'll probably be here soon.** "

" **Oh** _ **really?** " _Flash sneered. " **Is this like your Spider-Man pal? Like how he was gonna show up at Liz's party?** "

Peter flinched.

" **Oh, I'm right, aren't I?** " Flash pushed Peter aside, "He's lying. Don't listen to him. He's probably just making excuses for why he doesn't want to hang out with you guys."

Opening his mouth to reply, he saw the looks on his friend's faces darken. **_They believed him over me?_** Only Michelle remained unconvinced, her stern expression not changing. She probably knew not to listen to Flash.

 _ **But there's no point arguing**_. Peter thought, turning around quietly to walk away. **_I'll find them some proof later._**

"Oh look! He's just running away since he can't-" Flash hesitated, probably forgetting the word for what he was trying to say. "That's proof he's lying! He can't even argue anymore!"

Peter kept walking. He didn't look back.

/*\\*/*\

Peter had been waiting outside the school for an hour.

He'd been timing it, too.

 _ **When it get's to an hour I'll call Mr Stark.** _He'd thought, after fifteen minutes had passed.

An hour had passed.

 _ **Did I imagine calling him? When did I call him? Was it this morning, or was it yesterday? Did I even call him?**_ Thoughts clouded his mind as he called Tony Stark on his phone.

He picked up almost immediately.

" **Hey kid! I'm really sorry, I got stuck in a meeting, and it only just finished. I'm bringing your suit over now."**

" **It's okay Mr Stark,"** Peter replied, " **I understand, it's alright."**

 **"If you want I'll drop it off at that hotel you're staying at, so you can head home. Just wait outside there."** He sounded slightly distracted.

" **Alright, thanks Mr Stark."**

He hung up the phone and heard a voice behind him.

"He didn't turn up, eh?"

Peter turned around, "He wasn't able to come, he's coming later to Chloe's place." He said defensively, before realising it was Marinette.

Her face was unreadable, "It's not good to lie about-"

" _What a surprise._ Stark didn't turn up huh? Does he even know you exist?" _**Why was**_ **Flash** _ **hanging out with them?**_

Peter glared at him in reply, "I'm actually heading back to Chloe's place. He was in a meeting so he was unable to come until now."

" _Oh._ So _just now_ he's gonna fly _all the way_ from _America?_ " Flash sneered.

"No. He said he's in Germany right now for some reason." Peter responded.

" _How convenient."_

 _"_ Google it." Peter replied, almost spitting. "There's probably some news article saying he was spotted there or something. I'm not lying."

At the mention of proof via Google, Marinette snorted and turned her gaze to Alya who pulled her phone out with a shrug. _**Why did she get angry about that?**_

"He's not lying, Flash. Stark is in Germany." Alya said, passing her phone to Flash, who just snorted in reply. Michelle stood with narrowed eyes while Nino had his brows furrowed thoughtfully.

"He probably searched it up himself this morning. That's how he knew there would be an article."

 _ **I can't argue with this.**_

Peter turned away and paid no attention to what else Flash said. It was something about being pathetic.

/*\\*/*\

Peter sat outside on the balcony waiting for Mr Stark. He'd hardly been sitting down for five minutes before he heard the Iron Man suit flying towards him. He heard it before he saw it but Iron Man flew over and landed expertly on the balcony.

" **Hey Mr Stark."**

 **"Hey Kid."** The Iron Man suit waved.

 **"Thanks for coming out here to bring me a suit even though you probably didn't want me to bring my suit in the first place."** Peter said quickly.

 **"I'm not actually here,"** Iron Man tapped his helmet, **"Sorry kid."**

 **"Oh,"** Peter probably sounded audibly disappointed, **"It's alright, I understand."**

He heard a laugh from the suit and it opened up, Tony Stark walking out with a grin on his face. **"Just joking kid. Wanted to see your reaction, but it seems you definitely _did_ want me here." **

Peter shook his head, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face.

 **"And don't worry 'bout it kid. I can't stop you from being Spider-Man. You _are_ Spider-Man." **Tony put the bag he was carrying down on a table and took the suit out. It was familiar and yet- different.

 **"What? You want me to say _'I am Spider-Man'?_ Like how you said ' _I am Iron Man'_?" **Peter joked, taking the iron suit out of his own bag and giving it to Mr Stark.

Tony shook his head with a smile and pointed to the 'new' suit.

 **"I've made a few changes to the suit-"**

 **"A _few?"_** Peter laughed, **"It seems you've made a completely new one as the colours are-"**

 **"Don't interrupt me. I was talking."** He narrowed his eyes jokingly. **"As I was saying. This suit is not an 'iron' suit, but _is_ more durable than your old uh- 'fabric' suit, and also _less easily hacked by teenagers."_**

Peter shrugged with a smile, and Stark shook his head.

 **"Anyway. I need to head off now."** Tony Stark said, obviously unsure of what to say. **"I'll see you soon- or not. Who knows."**

 ** _"_ Bye Mr Stark!" **Peter waved as Tony picked up the Iron Spider suit and climbed back into his own suit, the eyes in the helmet flashing to life.

Peter looked down at the 'new' suit, excitement buzzing through him. He knew exactly where he was going to head.

/*\\*/*\

 **Hello!**

 **Apologies again for slow updates**

 **the only excuses i have are**

 **\- school**

 **\- holidays**

 **\- procrastination**

 **\- work**

 **haha**

 **i haven't abandoned this story, don't worry!**

 **do keep commenting/favouriting/etc, I enjoy reading comments as they make my day :**

 **Hope you had a good Christmas and a happy New Year to you all!  
**

* * *

I was going to say something else but i forgot and I'll edit this if i remember oops


	16. Chapter 16

**[Quick AN I forgot to put at the end of the other chapter, the 'new' suit is based off what we've seen of the Spider-Man: Far From Home suit, but since we don't know what extra features it has, it will pretty much be more durable/protective than the Homecoming suit and probaby more likely for KAREN to attempt to call Stark when something happens haha]**

After Tony Stark had flown away, Peter took a closer look at his 'new' suit. It was definitely different from his iron suit, and even different to his older suit. The blues in his suit had all now been replace with black, with some added black areas in other sections of the suit; this being the arms and the soles of the feet.

Despite being excited and thankful that Mr Stark had brought him a replacement suit, Peter still felt the anger and frustration he'd been feeling earlier that afternoon. He put on the suit, remembering what he had been itching to do earlier in the day. He wanted to go look at the space trash and find out what happened to it.

As he put on the mask he heard the familiar voice of KAREN greeting him.

" **Hello Peter,** "

" **Hey! KAREN! You're back!** "

" **Yes, but unfortunately since I was unable to connect, I do not have any memory of the events happening after the Akuma fight."**

 **"Oh, right, because the suit was damaged during the fight."** Peter paused, " **So you didn't see what happened after then? You know, when I saw Ladybug's identity?"**

 **"No Peter, you're saying you saw the identity of Ladybug?"**

 **"Oh- uh, yeah. It was kind of accidental uh- but uh- I- I won't tell you who it is because I don't think she'd want me to do that."** Peter knew KAREN and probably also Tony Stark could keep a secret, but knowing that Mr Stark had told the whole world he was Iron Man the first time he spoke to the public, he figured he wouldn't tell them.

 **"That's understandable Peter."**

 **"Thanks KAREN."**

/*\\*/*\

Remembering what he had seen from the news report earlier in the day, Peter headed to the location of where the trash was collected. He new it wouldn't be there now, but he was hoping there was at least a clue to where it had been taken.

As Peter swung and landed on the top of a building, he spotted a figure in the distance, crouched over the edge of a roof. They were certainly there for the same reason that he was.

He swung closer to them and landed quietly behind them. Narrowing his eyes, he warily looked closer, careful not to make a sound in case they were hostile. A mass of blue-grey fur was slumped over and a large tail lay on the ground. The added large ears on top of their head made the figure seem animal-like, not unlike a character out of the movie, _Zootopia._

"Hey stranger." Peter made sure his voice was friendly. "What are you doing here?"

They immediately turned to face him. " **What do you want?! I don't speak French!"** The female voice was heavily accented with an accent Peter couldn't quite put his finger on.

 **"Woah there, Easter Bunny!"** Peter held up his heads non-threateningly, " **I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man! Although this isn't really _my_ neighbourhood since I actually come from America but this is _a_ neighbourhood and I _am_ Spider-Man so there you-"**

 **"I'm not a _rabbit_ you _bug!"_** She snarled in reply, pushing him away with a bandaged hand. Or was it a paw? Pale bandages were wrapped around them, similar to how boxers would wrap up their own hands to protect themselves. " **I'm a kangaroo!"**

 **"Sorry! I'm sorry!"** Peter winced, **"I didn't mean to offend you, I was uh- I was referencing that movie, y'know? _Rise of the Guardians?_ There's this character, who's the Easter Bunny, (and you kind of look like him), and this other character- this other character named Jack (his name doesn't really matter though but I thought I'd let you know) calls him 'Kangaroo'. And he hates being called Kangaroo. (Even though he kindof looks like a kangaroo, and his Australian accent doesn't help) And so I thought I'd reference that movie- y'know- I referenced the movie by calling you Easter Bunny instead of Kangaroo." **

Her only response was narrowing her eyes.

 **" _O-kay._ Uh-" **Peter scratched the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable, " **You're not an Akuma are you? You're not working with Hawkmoth to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses are** **you?"** Peter took a cautious step back.

She narrowed her eyes again. **"No. My goal of coming here is not to steal these- Miraculouses, if that is what you are asking."**

Peter relaxed, **"Okay. Good. What _are_ you doing here then? Being all shady, hanging around this area?"**

She twitched an ear, **"What are _you_ doing here?" **As Peter struggled to form a response she chuckled and answered his question, **"Maybe you can help me out."** She said, **"I'm on a mission."**

 **"A mission?"**

 **"Yes. What I need to do is find where they are holding the space trash, and take whatever alien thing they found in it was."**

 **"You're going to _steal_ it?" **Peter echoed.

 **"No. I need to retrieve it for someone."**

 **"You're stealing it."**

 **"What do you think SHIELD is going to do with it, huh?"** She responded, **"They've been unheard from for years and** _ **suddenly** _**they appear- not even in their own country, mind you,- and they appear to confiscate something? Seriously? What do you think SHIELD is going to do with that thing? You know they're going to try and use it to create a weapon."**

 **"I guess-"**

 **"Besides, everyone knows their track record. How long were HYDRA secretly operating without anyone knowing?"**

 **"Yeah but-"**

 **"There's no way to know their motivations."**

 **"What about _your_ motivations? Huh? I don't even know your name and yet you are asking me to help you steal something!" **Peter retorted.

 **"I'm not forcing you to help me. I was _offering_ since you are so interested in what I'm doing here." **She narrowed her eyes. **"You see, the government doesn't want SHIELD to have- whatever that thing is- and so I'm going to retrieve it."**

 **"Why are they sending you?** **You don't even speak French!** **They didn't send one of their _own_ superheros? Ladybug or Chat Noir? "**

 **"No. They can't admit to intervening themselves. So I've been sent instead."**

 **"And where are you from exactly then?"**

 **"Is it not obvious?"**

It suddenly dawned on Peter. The kangaroo. The accent. The boomerang by her side that Peter hadn't noticed. **"You're from Australia."**

She clicked her fingers. **"That's right! Your new friend is from _'The Land Down Under'_!" **She seemed to laugh quietly, before narrowing her eyes and grinning. **"I'm Switcheroo!"**

* * *

Was tryna post this a week ago but I procrastinate sorry hah

I'm doing my best :0

Also did you guys see the new Spider-man: Far from Home Trailer

it looks really good aa

also also do you guys wanna see a drawing of Switcheroo I did :0

(I am unable to post the link, but you gotta go to stash (the deviantart website) and then add /02vthmmmcwc onto the end c:)

by the waaay she's a character I made up with my friend

and dont worry she's not just some 'self-insert' she's relevant to the plot i promise hahaa

also also also new cover drawing do you guys like it oo


	17. Chapter 17

" **Look uh- I don't- this is random but- I don't want it to seem like I'm stealing, you know?** " Peter scratched the back of his neck as Switcheroo narrowed her eyes, focusing on the trucks driving by.

" **Huh?** "

" **Uh well- you know how this isn't something that is official? You know? Like, to a random person they'd think I'm trying to steal the alien thing."** Peter explained quietly.

" **Oh. Right. Uh-"**

 **"Because I've already had this news reporter breathing down my neck for a really long time back in New York, and I bet if he found out I was doing this here I'd never hear the end of it."**

She nodded. " **Yeah. Sure. We'll think 'o something."** She turned back to studying the vehicles.

" **Maybe you can threaten me?"**

" **What?"**

 **"You know, like, if I get seen, you need to threaten me, y'know? ' _Spider-Man if you don't help me out you know what will happen!'_ Kinda thing. And make sure they all hear it."**

 **"So you want _me_ to play the bad guy if you get caught?" **She raised an eyebrow.

" **Yes- no! I didn't mean that, I meant-"**

 **"No worries. I get what you mean. But if you _really_ wanted to make it look realistic I'd need to actually know the thing I'm threatening you about. It wont be realistic if I'm not actually threatening you. Like, whatabout I find out your identity."**

She placed a hand (or was it a paw?) on his shoulder and he jumped.

" **I'm just kidding man. Why are you so jumpy?"** She grinned, turning back to watching the traffic. " **Hey. Aren't you supposed to have that Spider-sense thingy to warn you of threats? Why'd you jump?"** She joked.

 **"You're not a threat."** Peter retorted. But something nagged at the back of his mind. He knew when people at school were trying to scare him, but they weren't threats either. Why had he jumped now and not then?

" **Not a threat?"** She echoed, grinning, " **I'm offended!** "

/*\\*/*\

" **There. That truck.** " Switcheroo pointed specifically to one of the vehicles driving by.

" ** _That_ one?**"

" **Yeah, _nah._ The _other_ heavily armed truck being escorted- _yes that truck._** "

" **Sorry.** " Peter muttered.

She snorted in response. Apparently hearing him.

" **You remember the plan?** " She asked, referring to the plan they'd been discussing a short while earlier.

" **Yep. You're going to remember to threaten me, right?** "

" **With what?** "

" **I don't know- think of something. Even a ' _you know what will happen'_ will do, yeah? Didn't we go over this?**"

" **Nah yeah, I think we did.** "

" **Nah yeah?** " Peter echoed. **_All this 'yeah nah' and 'nah yeah is confusing me._**

Switcheroo turned around to face him with a grin.

" **For sure.** "

/*\\*/*\

" **That was certainly a success."** Peter commented drily.

" **I sense a hint of sarcasm there, and I certainly know a thing or two about sarcasm,** " Switcheroo replied, " **But you're not wrong.** " She glanced down at the- flask? Capsule? Container? she was holding.

" **So where _are_ you going to take that... thing- now?**" Peter asked.

" **I dunno.** " She responded. " **Still haven't heard anything back yet. I'll let you know as soon as they-"** She stopped, reaching up and seemingly touching something on the side of her head. What it was, Peter didn't know, as he didn't see anything. _**It must be some communicator device thingy.**_ He thought.

His attention was drawn to two figures in the distance heading towards he and Switcheroo. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out who it was.

Then he recognised them.

"Hello Spider-Man!" Chat Noir said, sounding and seeming more cheerful to see him than the last few times they had met.

"'Ello." Peter nodded in reply.

"Who's this?" Ladybug, -Marinette asked, looking at Switcheroo who was standing beside him.

 _ **Didn't even bother to say hello. And she doesn't even know who I am. What would she be doing if she**_ **did _know?_** Disruptive thoughts filled his mind and he shook his head briefly. He'd been thinking a lot about the afternoon's events and it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Oh, I thought this was another one of your superhero friends." Chat Noir mused. "Don't you know this one too?"

 _Another one?_ Peter's thoughts echoed as he attempted to think who the blond-haired superhero could be talking about. **_What was her name, Rena Rouge? Did Lila say Ladybug knew her? I don't remember._**

"Nope. I don't know who this is." Marinette responded.

"You definitely don't. That's for sure." Peter said curtly. Marinette's brows furrowed as she tried to figure out why he'd snapped at her. Chat Noir flashed a questioning look.

"This is Switcheroo." Peter gestured towards his friend. "She's from Australia. Also, she does not speak French."

"Australia?" Chat Noir's eyes lit up. "Don't worry, I know a bit of English. You see, I'm learning it. I also know a bit of Ch-" He seemed to stop himself from speaking much more. " **Your name is Switcheroo?"** He asked.

" **Does a one legged duck swim in circles?** " She responded sarcastically. There was a stretch of silence lasting a few seconds and she furrowed her brows trying to communicate the meaning of her seemingly random response. " **Uh- th- y'know? A duck. If it has only one leg. It'd be swimming in circles. Y'know? You- Yes. The answer you're looking for is yes."**

Despite the initial confusion. Chat Noir nodded, a slight grin spreading across his face. The joke may have fallen flat, but the intention behind it did not and he seemed to decide that he liked this new superhero. " **Well then- S-"** he frowned, probably trying to come up with a nickname. He shrugged briefly, -so brief Peter wondered if Chat Noir had shrugged at all. " **Well, what-"**

Marinette interrupted him. " **What brings you to Paris?"** She asked.

Switcheroo opened her mouth to respond but Peter interrupted her. " **That's none of your business.** " He snapped.

Switcheroo seemed grateful that she didn't have to respond. Marinette frowned.

" **What have I done?** " She asked. " **Why are you so- so _angry_ at me?**" Angry wouldn't have been the word he would have used. More-so annoyed. Or resentful.

" **Wouldn't you like to know?** "

Marinette flinched. Glancing over at Switcheroo and Chat Noir, who were awkwardly waiting. She lowered her voice. "Is this- did I- _do something?_ You- you know who I am, did _I_ do something? You weren't like this yesterday so it has to have been something that happened between then and today. Whatever it is, I'm sorry I-"

" _ **Yes.**_ **You did something. You-** " Peter glanced at Switcheroo. Despite trusting her, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to know that he knew Ladybug's identity. " _Yes._ You- you did something. But _I'm sorry."_ He sneered. "Just because your alternate identity did something to me shouldn't mean that I'm mad at you- _Ladybug_. No one could be angry at _you._ You're so much nicer than the real you. So much quicker to apologise and to actually believe people." Peter knew he was laying it on a bit thick, but this was much easier than confronting Marinette -or anyone else, in person. "I should probably stop though. Wouldn't want to actually tell you what you've done. _Then_ you'd figure out _my_ identity. That'd be bad."

"I'm sorry- what-"

"You know Ladybug's identity?" Chat Noir echoed.

 ** _Oops. I forgot Chat Noir was listening too._**

"Uh y-yes." Peter hesitated, gathering his thoughts and words. He had a lot of power right now. "But not by choice. It was an accident really. Not that you'd be impressed by who it is. It's more of an ' _oh. It's them.'_ situation." A small voice in the back of his mind told him he was going to regret this later.

 **"Peter. You're going to regret this later.** " KAREN's voice said.

 ** _Oh. That wasn't my conscience. That was just KAREN._** He thought. He didn't want to reply out loud, so he just ignored her.

Marinette flinched, stung by his words. Chat Noir muttered something under his breath.

"Spider-Man." Marinette said warily. "Be careful. Don't let your emotions get out of control. You might get akumatised." She said evenly. Her voice wavered but she kept it steady.

 _ **Akumatised? Are you kidding me?** _Peter thought. **_That's what she's thinking about? Whether I get akumatised and go after their miraculouses? Of_ course _she's just thinking about herself._**

Switcheroo suddenly came over and whispered something in his ear. " **I don't know what you guys are saying, Spider-Boy.** " She said, " **But I can see you're getting angry there."** She motioned to the boomerang at her side. " **You wanted to see my power, right? Howabout we play a joke on these clowns. Nothing harmful. Just... A joke.** "

" **Sure. Go ahead.** " Peter responded.

* * *

/

I'm alive

sidenote- trying to throw Australian slang into Switcheroo's vocabulary without it sounding forced is difficult also I'm having trouble not just using Australian slang for the other characters in general haha

new chapter next week I promise I've already written 200 words for it

Also fun-fact about her name; Switcheroo is an old Australian slang word. Not used too much nowadays but it's still well-known haha  
Also go ahead and google Switcheroo if you want to know the word's meaning...

Or wait until after you read the next chapter ;

Whaddya think about her though? hmm

alSO  
here is Switcheroo if you want to see a concept art drawing of her or something I dunno lol  
(I drew it lol) it's not particularly a great drawing but gets the idea across

I unfortunately can't actually link images, but if you remove the spaces here, it should work. sta .sh/ 02vthmmmcwc

ALSO

random thought;

should I set up a discord server for this story where you all can yell at me to post a new chapter?

Would any of you's join it?

Let me know! Haha


	18. Chapter 18

" **Hey. Cat-Man. Catch.** " Switcheroo hurled the boomerang at Chat Noir.

It hit him in the chest and his breath was knocked out of him with an audible "Oof!". The boomerang ricocheted off his chest and struck Ladybug, before bouncing back towards Switcheroo who caught it.

" **Excuse me? What was that for?** " Marinette asked brusquely.

Switcheroo narrowed her eyes with a grin. Peter suddenly didn't feel so sure about it any more.

" **Switch.** "

There was a blinding flash of light and Peter closed his eyes, shielding his face with his hand. When he opened his eyes he was shocked by what he saw.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were... _Different._

Marinette was no longer Ladybug. She was- Chat Noir. She stared down in shock, looking at the black suit. Her hair was also considerably longer now. Not looking unlike a tail.

"Ouch. I haven't worn earrings in ages- hold on, _what_?" Chat Noir, on the other hand was now- Ladybug, his own shocked expression mirroring his partner's.

" **That's your power?** " Peter asked. " **That's hilarious! Why didn't you use that on any of the guards like ten minutes ago? It would've been so helpful!"**

 **"Oh I did. It's just that if they're all wearing the same guard uniform, it's not going to do much, is it?** "

" **Ah. Right,"** Peter responded.

A few seconds of silence passed.

He glanced at Marinette. She didn't look as amused as he was. " **So uh- how long does this last? Do you- are you gonna change them back later or does it reverse itself?"**

Switcheroo hesitated briefly. " **Oh it just- yeah, I'll turn them back when I want to."** She turned to him. **"Why do you ask?"**

 **"Well, I jus- I don't know- just asking I-"**

Marinette's voice interrupted the converstion, "I know you're having fun here, and think this joke of yours is hilarious, but if an Akuma appeared right now, we'd be severely vulnerable-"

"Vulnerable? How so?"

"Well _because_ you switched our Miraculouses. I am not experienced with Chat Noir's Miraculous. Obviously. And I'm sure he does not know how to use mine-"

"Given enough time I'm sure you'd be able to figure it out." Peter interrupted cheerfully, and Marinette glared at him, fidgeting with the ring on her hand.

"It's not funny when you are messing with the safety of _Paris._ "

"I don't think we're messing with the safety of Paris here, it's just a joke-" Peter hesitated, thinking about it for a few seconds. **"** Yeah, whatever." He turned to Switcheroo, **"You should probably switch them back now. They're kinda vulnerable."**

 **"Oh?"** Switcheroo raised an eyebrow.

 **"Yeah. So if you could just-"**

 **"Yeah, nah."**

 **"Is that- is that a yes? Or a n-"**

 **"No."**

 **"N- what? Why?"  
**

 **"Uh. _Because_ they're trying to steal the alien-capsule-thing!" **She gestured towards them indignantly.

 **"Yeah, sure, but can't you just-"**

 **"And besides, I wanna take the Miraculous thingos. Tell 'em to hand 'em over."**

 **"They're not just going to give it to- wait _what_?"**

Switcheroo glanced at Peter with a grin, **"You heard me. If they put up a fight you can fight the lad and I'll take on the other one."** She outstretched her hand towards them. **"Oi! Kitty-Bug and Lady-Cat! Give me your Miraculouseseses things!"**

 **"Spider-Man!"** Marinette snarled, holding up her staff in a defensive position. **"I knew I couldn't trust you!"**

"What?! No-I- _you_!" He spun to face Switcheroo. " **You- you lied to me!"**

 **"No?"**

 **" _Yes?"_** Peter felt like an idiot for not seeing it coming. It was so _obvious_. " **You said you weren't an Akuma!"**

 **"Hey- n- _no._ I never said _that_. I said that my goal was not to steal the Miraculouseses thingos, and it wasn't." **She guestured to the capsule. " **This was. Although I still don't know what I'm supposed to do with it. However, obtaining the Miraculouses is a nice side-quest. Extra points.** " She looked at Peter, placing a hand on his shoulder. She almost seemed sad. " **Y'know Spidey-boy, I wish it didn't have to come to this, but you are just getting in my way."**

 **"What-"** Peter hesitated in surprise as the boomerang was lightly tapped on his chest. Peter froze. " **You- n-wait!"**

 **"You must understand. I need to do this."**

In his peripheral vision Peter saw the boomerang strike someone else- Chat Noir.

There was a blinding flash of light (and a sudden searing pain in his ears) and Peter crumpled to the ground.

Without thinking, he lifted his mask up to the edge of his eyes, rubbing his ears. He froze, feeling... earrings on his ears? He withdrew his hands. They seemed to be slightly wet with something. _Blood_?

" **Hey Easter Bunny! Did you really have to switch my suit with his? i never wanted earri- _oof_!"** A kick from a powerful hind leg sent him sprawling backwards. He groaned quietly. _**Ouch. I did not see that coming.** _Peter stopped. _**Hold on, why didn't my Spider-Sense tell me-**_

"Spider-Man! Watch out!" Marinette's voice snapped him awake. He rolled to one side, not dwelling on which. Switcheroo slammed into the ground where he was moments earlier. He stood up quickly and backed away towards Marinette and Chat Noir (who was wearing his suit).

"Spider-Man!" Marinette hissed, "Use your Lucky Charm!"

"Uh, okay, right, uh, so, how do I activate Lucky Charm-" There was a flash of light and something- (a teapot?) appeared in his hands. "Oh. I got it! Now what do I do with-"

Marinette took the teapot from his hands. "This means something. YouwontknowwheretogosoI'ltakeit. Don't get defeated while I'm not around!" She leapt away, not lingering a moment longer.

"Uh, did you catch a word of that?" Peter asked Chat Noir.

"We need to wait it out till she gets back."

"Okay. Cool. So uh, what do I do about this?" Peter gestured to his ears, which seemed to be beeping quietly.

"You're going to detransform in five minutes. You better go hide."

"Wait, _what_?"


End file.
